Getting Over It
by MsCrazybird
Summary: Post break-up fic, but they are tragically and beautifully meant to be together. But how can it all work? Or will it? Can they move on and truly get over it? Season 6...
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Getting over it 1/  
><strong>Author:<strong> MsCrazybird  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Callie/Arizona, Callie/Jackson  
><strong>Rating: PG-13<strong>  
><strong>Summary<strong>: They have been apart for a while now and it is not getting any easier things get even more complicated as a party's actions take their effect. And Callie finds herself closer to a patient when information arises.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

They had broken up and this was the second time they had been invited to the same party and Callie was determined not to repeat the same actions she has at the last party, but she couldn't help but stare at that beautiful blonde as she smiled and joked around. She felt a slight pang deep inside herself wishing that it was her that Arizona was making conversations with.

Mark walked over to her "You know this is kind of stalking, right?" he smiled lightly at her.

"I know I'm trying. Really I am, but I can't help myself." She said without ever letting her gaze move away from her.

"Yeah, well you're going to have to do something Torres." With that statement he simple walked away.

"_Okay, I have this just stop looking turn away." _She thought to herself. With that she turned slightly looking around the room and as her gaze started to drift back to where it was she noticed Arizona look at her. In that brief moment Callie decided she had to do something so she grabbed the nearest person she could find and kissed them.

The lips she was now attached to happened to be the lips of Jackson Avery. At first his eyes stayed open with surprise, but soon he welcomed the soft lips that were pressed up against his. He managed to snake his tongue into her mouth and start massage hers within a second. She turned them sides allowing herself a view of Arizona out of an unnoticeably squinted eye to see the shock that covered her face instantly, but turning back to the woman in front of her seemingly unfazed.

Callie felt a wave of relief at the sight of Arizona's shock maybe she too still wasn't over it, but when she turned away continuing on laughing and smiling she thought that maybe this was all untrue and felt a little further away from her.

At the sight of Callie kissing Jackson, Arizona immediately became shocked and deep inside she felt a small stab of jealously._ Why should I be feeling any form of jealously it's not like I haven't had my flings yet, right? But it was not so public_. _Not like this was and not all around their friends with another doctor. We are over and it has been longer than a month, 46 days actually. And it was not like I was not ok with this decision. It's not like the whole reason I weren't the one she is kissing isn't because of me anyway._

The kiss that Callie and Jackson shared stopped. It had only lasted about 7 seconds, but within that time Jackson had already had his hands on Callie's hips pulling her to him, but Callie gently pulled away from him luring her in. She smiled sheepishly as she looked at him. "Um, I'm sorry about that." She spoke softly "I just… and you were close…I'm"

"Don't be." He calmly spoke to her looking into her eyes. "It wasn't bad actually." He joked. "But I know why you did it and I get it." He gave her an amazing smile and for the first time she noticed how beautiful his eyes were. Callie shook her head a little bit as if trying to get that thought out of her mind.

"Um well… thank you for understanding." She staggered.

All he could do was smile for a moment looking at her; she was beautiful he didn't understand how anyone would have let her go. At that thought he quickly glanced over at Arizona as if he was looking for an answer, but he didn't see one. "It was great you know." Callie felt a blush creep up on her skin. "I wish… well it would have been nice if it might have been for other reasons, but still you are an amazing kisser." Now Callie's cheeks were almost crimson red.

She cleared her throat trying to force away her blush "Um, thank you, you too." Callie started turning away from Jackson when she felt his hand grasp her arm. Shocked she looked at him again seeing how beautiful his eyes were, but this time noticing the look on his face. A genuine concerned look, but a little nervousness was written all over him.

"Hey, I know…You know, but I could be there for you. I know that Mark is your best friend, but he's going through his own things. I can be that guy, the one that can be there for you." Jackson smiled sheepishly at her locking his gaze with hers so that she knew he was being truthful. She nodded and that is all it took for him to be thrilled. He gave her a huge smile and she couldn't help, but smile back at it.

"Well, I have an early shift so I have to go okay." She continued her walk out the door.

Arizona watched as Callie left the room, she didn't turn back to see if she was looking. It was the first time she didn't look back in over two months of them being separated. She looked at Jackson Avery and even though she knew that it was over between her and Callie she couldn't help, but be a little bit jealous.

Jackson looked at Arizona, he had that strange feeling that someone was watching him and he caught Arizona's eyes almost burning holes into him. He saw the sudden look of shock on her face as she turned away from him to look at the woman in front of her. He couldn't help, but laugh a little. _If she only knew the only reason for what Callie did with me was for her. _He shook his head and walked over to go get yet another drink for himself.

Callie walked around the halls this morning looking for Mark she had to tell him what happened the night before; that is if it wasn't the only thing people were talking about. _Dam, knowing this hospital, I'm sure that everyone is going to know all about my dirty laundry, but hopefully not yet._ She spotted Mark, but it was just as he was headed towards an on-call room with another nurse.

Callie turned away just as her pager went off.

Callie was stressing she knew as soon as she laid eyes on the 13-year-old girl that she was going to have to be working with Arizona. After last night she didn't even know if she could look at her let alone work in the same room or even the same OR, but she knew there was nothing she could do to change it she just needed to act as professional as possible and possibly avoid any form of eye contact.

Arizona knew it was going to be an impossibly hard day. The fact that she was up late last night and had a minor hang over was not going to make it any easier, but this was not going to be hard because of that it was going to be hard working with Callie. She didn't know how to handle it, but she knew she had to put on that brilliant smile and pretend like nothing was fazing her. Especially that kiss from last night that Callie shared with Jackson.

Arizona stopped. She looked at how Callie was looking over the patient; it was going to be a long day. But she kept on moving forward she knew that it was all about that little girl lying there on that bed. Arizona put on her best smile and walked over. "What happened here?" She asked not directing it at anyone.

"The patient, Molly, seems to have taken a fall out of a second floor window." She heard

Bailey answer "she has multiple fractures and contusions to the head and neck. And as you can see..." Bailey points at the large rusting pipe impaling her right shoulder.

"Okay, somebody page Dr. Shepherd immediately and we are going to need to make sure she has no internal bleeding as well." Arizona answered back as she started to walk away. "Page me as soon as her tests are back please. And I'm going to need to see her chart." Callie handed her the chart not looking once at her. "Thank you, Dr. Torres."

Callie shrugged then continued on looking at the wounds on Molly's arms and legs. As Arizona stepped away looking at the chart.

They had to rush Molly into an OR soon after Arizona stepped away after Shepherd discovered some hemorrhaging. They worked like a fine oiled machine to save Molly. Shepard was finished with no complications and he left Torres and Robbins to finish up.

Callie tried to focus on the task at hand. She was working feverishly trying to repair the girls damaged femur, but Jackson was one of the residents that scrubbed in to observe Callie as she worked. He was watching her intently trying to see how everything was done; he moved closer and she could feel as his breath was just behind her.

"Dr. Avery, I am going to need you to hold her leg very still there. I have lot of blood here!" Quickly Jackson ran up to assist Callie in getting the bleeding under control. They worked together meticulously.

As soon as it was evident that Callie no longer needed his assistance Jackson stepped back again. He purposely brushed up against Callie letting her feel his body he smiled to himself when he felt he quiver just a little bit, but he quickly moved away he didn't want to be at all disrespectful. Jackson just couldn't help, but have feelings for Callie she was beautiful and was so in control. He loved how hard core she was.

Arizona worked carefully as she removed the pipe from Molly's shoulder. She made sure to clean up the wound all the while she was hoping that there would be no infection, but she knew that it had been inside her too long. She smiled it wasn't anything a little antibiotics… before she could even finish her thought she noticed Jackson as he rubbed against Callie. She saw the reaction it caused, a reaction that she had once been able to cause. She shook her head and continued with the surgery trying not to look over the table again.

They managed to go through the surgery, but Callie was unable to repair some her leg correctly she was sure that Molly was going to need another surgery if she was every going to get her leg to work normally again. She concentrated on only that. It made her feel like a failure, but everyone was all very happy and ready to continue on with their days. Molly was sent up to peds, where Callie was headed now. She needed to check on her to see if she was going to be stable enough for another surgery tomorrow.

Callie got off the elevator only to see Arizona standing there at the nurses' station. She walked over trying her best not to make any eye contact or even look in Arizona's direction. "I need Molly Parker's chart and can you tell me what room she's in? Please."

She looked at the nurse and smiled as she handed her Molly's chart.

"Second to last room on the right" she pointed to her left, the hall that Arizona was standing closest to.

"Great." She whispered under her breath to herself. "Well thank you" she said looking down at the name tag "Jackie." Smiled and walked away. She looked straight ahead of her and only seen Arizona from the corner of her eye. She quickened her pace as she felt the butterflies flutter in her stomach.

Callie breathed a little sigh of relief at the sight of the door to Molly's room. She smiled and walked in. "Hi, how are you feeling?" She asked.

"How do you think I feel? I feel like I was pus… fell off a roof. That's how I feel." She looked away.

Callie looked at her a little confused. Did she hear her slip up a little more information that she was supposed to? Callie looked at her deeply concerned. "I'm going to have to perform another surgery on your leg tomorrow. I'm hoping with this you will be able to have full function of your leg when it is healed, but this might mean an extended stay for you." She saw her eyes light up a little.

"It's fine. I don't mind staying here." She looked at Callie then back at the window.

"Where are your parents now?" Callie questioned

"Mom is at work. And my step-dad had to go smoke; he should be leaving soon though."

"Your step-father."

"Yeah, just a step, I don't have a dad."

"And your mother, will she be arriving soon?"

"Probably, just between her shifts."

"Okay, well if you need someone to talk to I'm right here ok." Callie said with a sweet smile as she began to go over Molly's chart.

"It hurts."

Callie looked up quickly. "What hurts sweetie?"

"My everything"

"Well, all I can do is order you another dose of medicine, but first we're going to have to clear that with Dr. Robbins. Okay sweetie." She smiled even though she felt her gut twist a little bit. "I'll be right back."

"Okay." Molly nodded then made a pained face. As Callie slipped out of the room only to almost bump into Arizona as she headed for the room.

"Uh, hey I was actually coming out to get you Molly is complaining that she is in pain." She said reaching back for the handle on the door as she looked at Arizona who smiled exposing her dimples. Callie felt herself melt a little, but open the door turning away quickly.

"Okay let me see the chart." Callie handed her the chart not looking her in the face.

"Okay, well what we're going to do," she spoke to Molly, "is going to give you a little more pain medicine to make all the pains go away. Okay." Arizona smiled.

She looked at Callie who nodded then back at Arizona. "Okay" she answered.

"Good then." Arizona rounded the bed and looked at the monitors. She smiled at Molly again.

"So," Callie began to Molly "do you want to talk about anything. I'm sure falling out of a window or just being in so much pain can be traumatic for you, but like I said I am here for you." Callie gave her a nod and a smile.

"Uh, yeah it is weird, but…" Molly directed her eyes at Arizona then looked at her, "it's nothing I can't get through, right?"

"That's right sweetie." She nodded understandingly.

Molly only smiled, but Callie could tell there was something bothering her by the way she looked around the room so nervously. "Like I said" Callie began putting her hand very softly on Molly's, "you can talk to me, you know if anything is bothering you." She scrunched her nose "I know hospital food is not the best." Molly giggled and smiled and Callie smiled right back giggling just a little.

Arizona loved how Callie was so good with her patients and with this one that they shared her heart was melting in her for how sweet and soft hearted their conversation was, but she knew that there was something going on that Callie was trying to get at. "Well then, it looks like you are in good company so I am going to check on the little boy in the room next to you ok." She smiled at Molly as she opened the door. She turned around just before she shut the door behind her "Oh, and Dr. Torres, please keep me up to date on how the medication is working for Molly."

Callie knew exactly what she was asking her "Of course, Dr. Robbins." She nodded. She turned around to look at Molly as she heard the door close behind her. "Well then all alone I guess." She smiled at Molly.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Molly, is there something that you want to tell me?" Callie looked at her sympathetically locking her eyes with Molly's.

"No." Molly stated as she moved her eyes again to look out the window.

"Are you sure because it looked like you wanted to tell me something, but you just didn't want Dr. Robbins to be here for it." Molly began to cry uncontrollably. "Hey, hey there is nothing to cry about its okay." Callie reassured as she got up and moved to be closer to Molly's side.

Callie was home. She had so many thoughts coursing through her mind that she could not will herself to sleep. All she could think about was Molly. She closed her eyes tight trying to forget and just go to sleep, but it was futile, images of Molly crying haunted her. Then anger hit again. "_I…I didn't fall. He…he…he… pushed…he pushed me. He pushed me!" Molly sobbed huffing in as much air as she could._ She had calmed her down, but assured her she would be there if she needed her.

She got out of bed. Cristina was staying at Owen's tonight, so she had the house to herself. But Callie could only wish that she wasn't alone, not after how much emotion she felt for that little girl that was lying in a hospital room all alone as her life was getting turned upside down. Callie made herself some coffee, she couldn't stand feeling helpless. She was going back to the hospital to do something; anything.

Callie walked into the brightly lit hospital the sight of all the life made her feel at ease. She had decided all she really wanted to do was go and see Molly and then try and pick up a little work. She entered the elevator her mind was humming with thoughts of that poor girl getting pushed. The sudden noise of the elevator doors opening is what brought her back from her own thoughts. She stepped out and walked down the hall to Molly's room.

Callie stopped. Her eyes widened at the sight that was laid out before her. "Arizona?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Getting over it 2/  
><strong>Author:<strong> MsCrazybird

**Pairing:** Callie/Arizona, Callie/Jackson  
><strong>Rating: PG<strong>  
><strong>Summary<strong>: The story continues as Callie gets closer to her patient and feelings flare up in the hearts of our characters.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

Arizona's eyes shot open when she heard that very familiar voice saying her name. At first she thought she had imagined it; that she had wanted to hear it so badly that she made herself hear it. Slowly she let her eyes close again, trying her hardest to feel good._ It's not Callie. She's moved on._ She told herself in the back of her mind.

Callie stood there, she saw as Arizona's eyes darted open, but only for a brief second and it didn't stop the nurse from continuing her biting and sucking into her neck. Callie couldn't believe her eyes. That nurse all over Arizona as she was backed up against the wall of the dimly lit hallway her leg wrapped around her waist just as it used to be on her own body. Callie couldn't look anymore she closed her eyes and turned her head.

_This has got to stop; all I wanted to do was see Molly and then this? Great, that is just totally my luck. Okay well I can't just stand here. Do something. _Callie pumped herself up before clearing her throat very loudly. "Excuse me, but the on-call rooms are that way." Callie stated as she pointed her thumb toward an on-call room.

Arizona was stunned she thought she had heard that angelic voice and now it was true there she was standing there looking away from what she was doing. She felt utterly embarrassed and ashamed of her actions. Arizona and the nurse separated, pulling at their shirts and trying to straighten up a little. Arizona didn't dare look at Callie when she walked by, instead she kept her eyes low locked in a stare with the tiled floor. Arizona knew exactly where Callie was going and for a second she thought of going after her, but decided otherwise; she would sit here to collect herself and her thoughts.

Callie didn't let her mind wander back to what she had seen instead she looked forward she concentrated on getting to Molly. She knew that it being her first day in a strange new environment might be difficult, especially being all alone. Callie crept into Molly's room as quietly as she knew possible hoping that she would not wake the sleeping girl.

Callie was surprised to see Molly still awake when she entered her room. "Hey." Callie said softly giving Molly a gentle smile. "Why are you still awake? Is anything wrong? You're not in any pain are you?" she questioned.

Molly laughed lightly, "No, no and no. I just can't sleep is all; it's kind of cold in here." She scrunched her nose a little when she mentioned that it was cold.

"I'll get you some more blankets, okay." Callie smiled tenderly looking down at her. "Let me just call a nurse here." She reached over and hit the call bottom. The nurse quickly arrived shortly after.

Callie's stomach churned at the sight of the nurse that had entered the door. The nurse entered smiling at the child lying on the bed before her, but her smile soon fell at the sight of Callie standing next to her in the room her eyes widened a little bit and she staggered for a moment to find her words. "Um…" she cleared her throat. "Yes… is there… is there a problem?" she finally managed to say not directing her question at either of the two.

"Yes, well Molly here," Callie smiled and looked at Molly then let it disappear as she looked back at the nurse, "is feeling a bit chilly. Go get her a warm blanket…please." She squinted at the name tag then added "Debbie"

Debbie nodded at Callie practically bowing "Right away Dr. Torres." And quickly she was out of the room.

Callie sat in the chair next to Molly's bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I was pushed out of a window," she smiled and tried to look a little shocked "oh wait, I think I was." She laughed a little lightly. Callie smiled happily, but her smiled quickly faded at what the girl had said. Callie rubbed her arm softly. Sensing Callie's discomfort Molly gave her an apologetic smile "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

Callie shook her head a little "No, no" she said half trying to convince herself "it is ok." With that there came a small knock on the door. Callie turned, but realized it must be Debbie back with the blanket she requested for Molly. "Come in." She called to the door. As it slowly opened Callie began to stand, but her knees went a little weak when she saw that it was not Debbie who was at the door, but Arizona.

Arizona gave a weak smile to Callie quickly looking away trying not to make eye contact. She cleared her throat nervously. "Just got to check your monitors one last time, ok sweetie." She smiled brightly at Molly. Walking over to the monitors she heard the door creep open and turned curious to see who else would be coming into the room. Her heart sank down into her stomach at the sight of Debbie the same nurse that she had been making-out with in the hall earlier. Arizona shifted her gaze to the tiled floor. She suddenly felt like crying and she tried her hardest not to let that happen. She heard Debbie finally squeak out, "Here is the blanket that you requested Dr. Torres." as she handed Callie the blanket that had been in her arms.

Debbie began to back out of the room "Is there anything else?" she asked hoping that there wasn't so she could go and hide away somewhere.

"No," Callie replied a little plainly then lightened her speech a little as she spoke once again "thank you. If we need anything else I'm sure I can manage." She said dismissing Debbie from the room and her view.

Debbie began backing further out into the safety of the hallway. "Dr. Torres," she gave a nod looking at Callie, "Dr. Robbins," she nodded at Arizona who just looked up and gave a very small smile, with that Debbie shut the door and rushed away.

Arizona almost envied Debbie for being able to escape so quickly from the awkward situation. Unlike her who was still standing half staring at the floor and half trying to look at the monitors in front of her. She shifted her weight to her other leg as she looked at the monitors. Everything seemed to be fine, but she didn't want to walk away so soon after Debbie had left, afraid that it might look as if she were going to catch up with her, so she waited and tried to focus her mind on counting in her head. She decided counting to one hundred would be appropriate. _One, two, three…_she began counting in her head.

Both Callie and Molly sat in silence for a while and looked at Arizona staring into the monitors. "Here Molly," Callie said getting up and unfolding the blanket to lay it on Molly, "does that feel better?"

Molly smiled "A lot actually." She said in a whisper.

Callie smiled back at her, but knew the young girl was hesitant to talk to her because of the other woman standing in the room.

_Sixty-seven, sixty-eight, sixty-nine, seven…_ her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Callie clearing her throat loudly. "Does there seem to be a problem Dr. Robbins? You have been looking over the monitors for quite some time now." She said calmly.

Arizona felt a little relieved to hear Callie taking a soft tone with her unlike the one that she had heard her use earlier to the nurse. "Oh…No your right, I just wanted to make sure that I was being thorough." She smiled reassuringly at Molly, but did not look at Callie for fear she might see the hurt that was written all over her face. "I just wanted to make sure that I wasn't rushing through and was taking the appropriate amount of time." She said the last word hoping that Callie understood her double meaning.

Callie completely understood what Arizona was speaking about and she felt herself fall a little deeper inside herself, this was taking a lot out of her and she didn't know how much more she could take. "It's okay." Callie whispered softly. "It is all okay." She tried not to allow the defeated feeling she had show in her words, but she knew that she couldn't hide it from Arizona, she knew her all too well.

Arizona felt a single tear leave her eye at the defeated sound of Callie's voice. She kicked herself on the inside for being so stupid and not going into an on-call room or her office instead of out in the hall where anyone could see. She just nodded and hurried out of the room and into an on-call room.

She locked the door behind her and fell onto the bed turning over onto her stomach allowing the tears to fall. _How could everything have gotten so mixed up and wrong. This is not how this relationship was supposed to end. It wasn't supposed to end! And because of me and my inability to just settle down it is all over. Kids. I love kids! Hell, I work with them everyday. Callie I wish you knew how much pain I am in right now. I love you._ Arizona's tears began to fall harder at the thought of Callie. She sobbed into the pillow and hugged it to her body as she curled herself into the fetal position on the small bed. Her tears stung her eyes and soon she was drifting off to sleep.

Molly looked a little confused at what had just happened and all Callie could do was shrug.

"Molly I know that this whole situation must be so hard on you, but I want you to know that you are not alone. I will be here when you need me and if I'm not in the hospital I can always be contacted." She smiled.

Molly nodded then her face contorted a little. "This situation…this situation is horrible. I don't know what to do and everyone is being so fake-nice."

"Am I being fake-nice?" Callie asked with a slightly raised eyebrow.

"No, you're the only one that seems real to me, you knew when no one else did, you knew because no one else wanted to." Molly began to cry quietly.

"But now something can and will be done." She said reassuringly. "It will all get better from here."

Callie left an hour later she had spoken to Molly until she fell asleep upon her request and had promised that she would bring her a couple of things so she wouldn't 'die from eating the awful food they feed her'.

She was smiling as she stepped out into the hall; Callie was amazed at how Molly could have the effect of changing her mood from what it was to not even remembering what she had witnessed in the hall earlier. Deciding that she would just go to sleep, Callie headed first to an on-call room hoping to find relief for even a couple of hours.

The halls were now empty. She found relief in it, for a moment it was just her in her own little world and she liked it; she liked it a lot. She reached out for the handle of the door only to find that it was locked. It was locked! She couldn't believe after her day it was locked because in this hospital people had to use them because they couldn't keep it in their pants. And she stood there tired. No exhausted hand still on the handle of the door staring at it. In her frustration she jiggled the doorknob back and forth a couple of times letting out a loud sigh of displeasure. "Ugh, seriously?" She began to turn away when a ruffling of noise coming from within the room made her stop for a moment only to hear the door open and a small familiar voice still groggy from sleep. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to lock the door; sleeping."

Arizona spoke eyes not quite open completely yet, but Callie knew exactly who was speaking to her and she refused to show her discomfort. She wouldn't let her know that what she had witnessed in the hall, no matter how bad it made her feel, fazed her at all. She drew in a ragged breath, "No it's fine." She said simply as calmly as she could trying to fight the hurt out of her words that would have surely been there. She wouldn't let her emotions win today she was in total control, but she felt her bravery slipping and her chin quiver. She needed to get out of there and fast. "I'll let you sleep. Sorry." She said no longer being able to hide her hurt anymore she began to walk away.

She only got two steps away when Arizona's hand had reached out and grabbed her arm and was whirled around and was somehow now in an on-call room alone with that woman.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Getting over it 3/  
><strong>Author:<strong> MsCrazybird

**Pairing:** Callie/Arizona  
><strong>Rating: PG<strong>  
><strong>Summary<strong>: The story continues as Callie gets closer to her patient and feelings flare up in the hearts of our characters.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

**A/N: **Reviews equal love! Updates are going to be much slower as class has officially started up again, but I promise to work on it!

Callie sat there in astonishment. How was it exactly that she was sitting, her eyes puffy and red, with the very same woman that had broken her heart? The one that had caused so many of the same tears recently that made her eyes red?

Arizona had dragged her into the on-call room just a few minutes ago, no words had been spoken between the two, but looking into each others eyes Callie had burst into tears. She didn't really know exactly why she had cried; it could have been seeing Arizona today, or her own kiss between Jackson, or Molly's situation, or even just a combination of all three that had just teetered her over the edge.

Arizona sat there and comforted her to the best of her abilities, but somewhere inside her she felt that the reason for these tears was only because of what she did. How could she let herself be so unprofessional? In a hallway? A shudder crept through her body at the thought of someone other than Callie seeing them. She could have been knee deep in trouble if a patient or worse a parent of a patient had seen them. Her stomach churned as she began feeling a little sick.

She lowered herself to sit next to Callie rubbing her shoulders trying to calm the sobs that were being splayed throughout the entire room. Arizona wrapped her arm across her back grabbing Callie's shoulder with her hand leaning her into cry on her shoulder. She didn't know what words to say in order to comfort her; instead she sat there silenced, allowing the sounds of Callie to fill the entirety of the room.

She closed her eyes. It was all strange that they would be in this on-call room. The very same that they had shared so many good moments, so many precious and heart felt moments; moments that were, as she always said, perfect, but then anything she had ever done with Callie was, in her words, perfect. A solitary tear rolled out of her eye leaving a streak down her cheek before she wiped it away with her index finger, letting out a breath that she didn't even realize she was holding.

Her whole body quivered for just a moment as she sucked in a lung full of air letting it out slowly. She refused to let herself crumble, not now. This was not her moment and in the depths of her entire being she knew this to be true. Taking in a deep breath, Arizona knew that she had to, in some way, correct all of this. In her mind it was all her own fault because of her frailties. Because she knew that she couldn't work on a future if she couldn't deal with her past and it was her flaws that had led the woman that she loved more than anything in the world away, and now into tears.

_A child_, she thought to herself, _nothing was wrong with wanting a child._ She always questioned her own ability to be a good parent, but some how it had never really bothered her. But now it was a constant. Callie meant everything to her, but her own insecurities drove her away and on several occasions she had scolded herself looking into the mirror only to turn away from what she seen. It had been Callie that gave her that ability to roll everything away and now it had to be her finding comfort in all the wrong places with all the wrong people.

Arizona sighed taking in a deep breath, "Callie…I'm…I'm so sorry…about, well…everything." She tried desperately not to let the pain that she felt escape through her words and she winced when she heard that she in no way covered it up. Callie said nothing, but the sobs seemed to have subsided sending a rush of relief throughout the blondes body. She started up again speaking softly. "Callie," she paused a moment and Callie shifted her gaze to look into two pools of blue, "I know that this… what I did… I wasn't thinking, it was stupid…I'm so sorry…it was nothing…I never meant to hurt you." She babbled on for a while.

Callie straightened up. Putting her hand up in front of Arizona's face, she managed to stop the blonde from rambling on. "This, this here," She motioned around the room beginning to speak animatedly. "It honestly had nothing to do with that. And the fact is I'm sorry. I truly am sorry that I had to break down in front of you. Because really, I am just so stressed and this, this was not about your lack of professionalism, this was about me and my closeness to a case and subsequently my patient even more. Thank you."

Arizona's eyes widened and her mouth fell open just a little bit. She was dumbfounded as she racked her mind for something anything to say, but there was nothing. Maybe she was being a little full of herself when she automatically had assumed she was the cause of any sort of feelings from the Latina, but she could feel her cheeks growing hotter by the second. And although she rarely ever allowed herself to indulge in anger she could feel its strong grasp crippling her body because, although, Arizona was used to much taunting or ridicule for her overly perky outlook, when it came to someone questioning anything about her professionalism it sent her sky rocketing into anger. And right now her anger was directed solely at one person, Callie.

Deep down Callie had known that she had stricken a cord with Arizona. But somehow her not giving in to her true feelings seemed a whole lot better at the moment. Callie looked at her unfazed, honestly she had been unprofessional, but calling her out on it was a totally new ballgame. Callie crossed her arms in front of her chest and looked at Arizona, she was trying her hardest not to turn into mush right in front of the blonde because, like always, the sight of her being mad made her want to crumble and take everything back.

Callie knew she had to be strong, if not for her for Arizona, because her breaking down would lead on to more meaningful moments that she knew neither of them could truly handle. So she tried to wash her true feelings away and be as stone-face as possible, feeling the blondes anger building causing tension in the room, she knew she cared, but she tried not to. Replacing love and hurt with anger, Callie prepared for what Arizona would undoubted unleash upon her.

"Professionalism!" Arizona huffed getting to her feet so that she would be able to stand in front of the brunette. She looked down at the sitting figure intently, squinting her eyes and wrapping her arms in front of her chest. Her face was hot with anger and her whole body was shaking. "You, Callie, you are questioning _my _professionalism. How dare you? There is no way that you are going to come around me and question my professionalism, I am anything, but professional at all times!" Callie grunted a little at her statement rolling her eyes. "Are you trying to imply that I'm not?" her tone raised her face looking shocked. Callie opened her mouth to speak, but her thoughts were cut-off by Arizona picking up her ranting. "No, don't speak; you have no right to speak. There is nothing you could say Callie; nothing that I want to hear escape those lips because deep down inside you know that you are wrong!" she was panting pointing at Callie. "A person does not get 25 million dollar donation for being unprofessional!" she nodded. She felt a fleeting feeling of victory taking over for a brief passing moment before Callie started.

"That," she spoke in a hushed angry tone speaking through teeth, "that in the hall was anything but you acting professional, Arizona and I am so tired of you always bringing that donation up. It is not always going to work as a trump in every conversation. You can't always win especially when you know you're wrong. Now you're just trying to cover your ass, but you can't. It is not going to work this time, you…" she huffed trailing off. She had almost lost complete control, but she was trying her hardest not to loose everything and ending up saying something that she would most definitely regret. "You," she spoke again a little softer shaking her head, "just you, ugh" she threw her hands up in frustration unable to find anything to say.

Callie leaned down covering her face with her hands closing her eyes tightly. Somewhere deep inside she was crying, but not out here, not now, not again. She prayed that this moment wasn't real and soon she would wake up in her own warm bed to her alarm clock, but it was real and there was no way of getting passed this all.

Arizona opened her mouth to protest, but then quickly shut it realizing she had nothing to say, Callie was right and there was no getting around it and boy did she hate that she was right. She just stood there arms crossed looking down at the woman. There was no sense in denying the truth and Arizona knew it. Slowly she slumped sitting once again next to the brunette letting out a loud sigh there was nothing she could do or say to make this situation any better. Then worry struck across Arizona's mind. _Callie would never tell anyone what she saw, would she? She was definitely going to tell Mark. Mark could totally keep a secret; I mean no one ever heard about Erica and Callie's relationship. But she was going to tell Mark and that meant one thing: more of his inappropriate talk, great._

Callie stood bringing Arizona back from her own world of thoughts. Callie didn't want to be in this room anymore, she couldn't stay in this room anymore not with her exhaustion slowly taking over every coherent thought she had. Not with her mind racing and her senses still tingling from when the blonde had rubbed her back. No, she knew that she could not do this and her body was breaking down now. She forced back more tears letting out a long shaky sigh as she swayed just a little. Sleep sounded amazingly good right now, way better than storming off out of this room, but deep down she knew she had to do it.

Arizona knew Callie all too well. The moment that she heard that shaky breath she could feel it in her bones, Callie's hurt and pain. Now she was able to see it all of her attempts at being strong all in that distinctly Callie way she had come to spot out whilst they were together. In that breath she knew that Callie was fighting back tears and in that sway she could tell how overly exhausted she was, maybe she wasn't getting any sleep either. She felt her spirits lift just a little at the thought of the beautiful Latina missing her presence as much as she missed hers.

Before Callie could make it to the door Arizona reached out grabbing her hand and pulling her back to her as Arizona stood. "Callie" was the only words that could escape the blonde's lips as she stared into the dark orbs that were now puffy and red from tears. They stood locked in a trance for the briefest of moments before they could feel the surge of old feelings making its way through each of their bodies. Their bodies tingled with the sensation of just the small contacted that they had. Goosebumps dotted Arizona's arm making its way up from were her hand tightly held onto the brunette's.

She could see it in her eyes, the way they went misty and were even darker than their normal soulful brown, Callie, too, was feeling what she was. Arizona took a small step closing the distance between them. She searched the deep pools of brown before slowly closing in, leaning her upper body closer to Callie's. She stopped a mere inch between their lips as she breathed in the intoxicating smell that was Callie. Seeing that Callie did not move or hesitate she finally closed the gap between their lips lightly applying pressure as she kissed her.

The moment their lips touch it was like a volt of electricity had run down each of their spines sending little shocks out to their limbs. Callie let her eyes close at the softness of the lips that were against hers allowing the blonde to have full control of the kiss. Callie's lips separated subconsciously as Arizona's skilled tongue entered her mouth eliciting a slight moan from each of their mouths at the familiar taste that greeted them. Arizona's tongue swirled around in Callie's mouth massaging her tongue and trying to reacquaint herself with all that she once knew. She sucked on her bottom lip slowly as she rubbed her tongue against it before taking it between here teeth and pulling slightly causing a low moan escape Callie.

Arizona could feel her want building inside of her forcing her body closer to the brunette's desperate for more contact. As she felt the warmth of her body she shuttered she could feel her arousal growing from the slightest shift in position and she wanted more, needed more. Her hand moved up the side of Callie's body rubbing her side as it went further up to grasp a hand full of black hair. Maneuvering Callie's head to the side, Arizona slowly kissed her jaw line down to her neck lavishing her tongue onto her pulse point.

Callie loved the familiarity of Arizona's mouth on her body. She felt as her arousal increased setting her body on fire with lust and desire that she could hardly control it any longer. Her hands swiftly moved from their place by her side to around Arizona's waist traveling down to grip her ass tightly in her hands pulling her impossibly further into her body allowing her thigh to slip between the blonde's legs coming in contact with her center.

Arizona pushed down onto Callie's thigh rubbing back and forth feeling her wetness spew from within her. She loved the friction that her panties caused against her center as she continued to rub against Callie's thigh. She let her hands slide down the brunettes sides stopping at her waist as she returned her mouth to hers kissing her heatedly. Rubbing circles under Callie's top Arizona began slowly pulling up the shirt gently rubbing the skin that her hands traveled over. She cupped the lace clad breasts as she reached them starting to massage them gently, pinching a nipple with her index finger and thumb. Callie arched closer to Arizona's body wanting more contact.

Callie wanted this, she needed it and she couldn't get enough of the blonde kissing her. Her body was pushing up against hers fitting together with hers like to perfectly matched puzzle pieces forming to each others body. A moan sounded from Arizona as she ground harder against the brunette's thigh. Callie's hands pulling her hard down against her thigh was driving her insane, but it wasn't enough she wanted more, she wanted what she had been dreaming of all too often and this was her opportunity to get it and she was determined to get it.

Arizona pushing Callie's bra up revealing her bare breast, she immediately lowered her head to eye level with them taking in their beauty before taking one into her mouth sucking on it gently as she swirled her tongue around her hardened nipple before flicking it, making Callie moan loudly. She gently massaged the other breast with her free hand as Callie's hand made it to the golden locks pulling her closer to her body, begging for more. Feeling the brunette's pull Arizona slowly let her hand trail down the caramel colored abdomen before finally reaching the top of jeans. Skillfully she unbuttoned them as her hand slipped in finding her wet center and massaging the hardened nub before rubbing along the entire length of her slit eliciting a moan from deep within Callie.

Callie's head fell back as she moaned. Her senses were rushing all around her. Thoughts only returned to her mind as the name of the blonde slipped from her lips in a guttural moan. "Mmm…Arizona," Callie's eyes opened widening with the name that she just spoke. She realized the name she spoke and feeling the hair between her fingers she knew that it wasn't one of her sweet dreams, this was real. _This was real! Wait it was real. Yes oh god yes right ther… no, no this no it's wrong. Oh, but it feels so good, Arizona yes, no okay, no. I'm not easy not just what you can do and hurt and have your way with no matter how much I want to do this. No. Okay, I have to stop her that is exactly what I am going to do. Stop her. _She chanted the last words to herself for a brief second before finally pulling the blonde's hand away and pushing her breaking their contact.

Arizona stared at her questioningly.

"I can't. We can't, this can't happen. We both know that we can't do this." Callie answered her unasked question, adjusting her clothing before turning towards the door to run out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Getting over it 4/  
><strong>Author:<strong> MsCrazybird  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Callie/Arizona, Callie/Jackson  
><strong>Rating: PG-13<strong>  
><strong>Summary<strong>: Jackson consoles Callie after a long night of drinking. Clothes are needed and friends are left confused.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

**A/N: **Not the best chapter in the world. I couldn't get it to sound like I wanted it to, but hopefully it's not that bad.

It had been a week since the incident in the on-call room and somehow Callie had managed to avoid ever seeing Arizona even with their shared patient, Molly. Inside Callie was bursting with emotions; she had yet to tell anyone of what had happened and in some way it was killing her. All she can think about is getting it off her chest, but Mark has been in his own world for far too long. It seems that once again Callie has been left alone to deal with her own emotional problems just as she had done so many times before.

The halls of Seattle Grace had been a shade of gray for so long. Not the bright usual buzzing place that she had once grown so accustomed to seeing and loving. No, this was not the same happy work place that she trotted through countless times. It had turned into a haunted place with shadows of her previous heart breaks lurking around every corner. Ghosts still haunted it today. A ghost still haunted it today, a shadow of the past. A reminder of a moment in her life that didn't seem to stand still, like her life seemed to be doing now.

She felt like she was a shell of who she once was. A hollow replacement of what she once stood for. It had been so long that she even registered any of her surroundings. All her life had been revolving around is work and the hope for a great surgery, which luckily there had been a lot of as of late. A slight shudder crept down her body. The thought of her past heart breaks flooding back into her mind.

It had been so long since any of her past lovers had crept into her thoughts, but these days anything was possible. There was no longer an escape, no longer that person that would coax her out of the many nightmarish memories that had haunted her. She was once again alone to deal with all her own problems alone.

Alone too ponder all of her insecurities. In some ways she was angry with herself for allowing someone else to get so close again. So close that she was shattered with fragments of herself everywhere. It was her past train-wreck relationships that had showed her that making yourself guarded would only be a benefit, but then it wasn't true. It had been a curse. A curse that was lifted from her the moment to other soft rose colored lips had met hers in the bathroom at Joe's giving her that twinge of hope that sparkled in her after that. That hope that had given back her confidence that she once had as she walked tall and unbroken.

Now, though, she was broken. She was broken again, but this time she was determined not to faultier away from whom she was and be strong, as strong as she could be anyway. And all this was going to take to accomplish was hope. _Hope_. Hope was all she really needed now. But getting hope required a lot more effort than she had in her.

Callie rushed to the pit after receiving a 911 page. T here had been a seven car pile up and the ambulances were on their way.

She grabbed a trauma gown and walked out to join the rest of her awaiting colleagues. As she walked out she took a spot standing next to Bailey. It wasn't long before they could all hear the whaling of the ambulance sounding around them getting louder as it approached. As the first ambulance turned the corner and stopped in front of them, Cristina was running up to it in hopes for a good surgery.

It wasn't long after the first ambulance had arrived that two more came quickly around the corner. The pit was bustling. It seemed like no trauma room was empty and every one of the patients seemed to have needed her in one way or another. Callie was just grateful that none of the patients that had been rushed in needed a pediatric consult, it was one of the smallest breaks she had and she was thankful.

**[[BREAK]]**

Callie was grateful to be sitting at Joe's. It had been along night and the feel of the sting from the liquor that ran down her throat reminded her that she was still alive inside, still able to feel.

She sat at the end of the bar perched on one of the bar stools. Many of her friends were still held up at the hospital and not wanting to make small meaningless chit-chat she opted to just come by herself. She waved Joe over for another. As soon as the liquid was in her shot glass she took it tilting her head back allowing no drop to be wasted, having Joe pour her another shot of tequila before walking to the other side of the bar.

Downing the liquid she was soon able to feel the numbness that came with drinking taking over her body. She welcomed it. Her mind was still plagued with the thoughts of her own failures at relationships and her poor judgment, giving her the encouragement to order her three more shots and slamming them back one after another. Thoughts started to spin out of control and none of them made any sense. It was a simple relief that she found in being oblivious to her own world for just a short time.

She sat her head down cast staring at the beer that she just ordered. It never occurred to her that drinking might not be the best way to get away from your own feelings, never occurred that on occasion even she became the emotional drunk that everyone dreads inviting to the party. And now she was here fighting back tears because she was in-love and her heart was shattered because she couldn't give up on her dreams no matter how much she loved her.

_No. Don't even let her cross your mind. She is the one that chose this, the one that could not bend for you. This is not some self pity party that I am going to keep throwing for myself. I can do this. I am Callie Torres. The kick-ass ortho surgeon, I fix people and save their lives and their family's lives. That's right, I am a hard core surgeon, and I don't need anyone else to let me know that. _

A single tear rolled out of her eye as she squeezed them shut tightly trying not to let anymore come out.

_I fix people. I put them back together. Why can't I just fix myself? Why can't I put myself back together? Why is it that when it comes to putting me back together I'm helpless? Why is it always me? Always. I just for once don't want it to be me. For once I want my true happy ending or beginning or whatever. I just want to find my happiness. Where is my happiness?_

She felt as sudden darkness take over her body as she let it sink in. Callie knew exactly where her happiness was: on the pediatric floor of the hospital that they just both happen to work at, more than likely saving a child's life instilling that happiness that she once had in her life. That thought quickly left her mind as she remembered the last time she had seen Arizona draped in the arms of another. Her face fell at the thought before reaching down and taking a big gulp of her beer.

Her thoughts quickly took over her mind yet again, falling further away from the bar around her. From the other side of the bar Jackson had been watching Callie for the past half hour trying to gain the nerve to walk over there and console the dark haired beauty that sat next to the bar. Seeing her so fragile is so strange to him. He was used to the strong hard core ortho surgeon that he met the first time of the merger, but that night she kissed him really left an impression of how she really felt.

He knew that the kiss hadn't been real, but a person could always dream and even being her friend could benefit in ways. It was then he got the nerve to walk over to the sitting brunette. As soon as he got close to her his smile got a little wider. "Can I buy you a drink?" he tried giving her the most friendly smile he could muster up and was relieved when she tried giving him a small smile nodding as he took the empty stool next to hers.

Jackson ordered them each a drink as they sat quietly for a moment. Neither of them really knew what to say to the other. Even though Jackson sat there not saying anything Callie felt relief in just not being alone for once. It was calming.

"You know, the other day…at the party," he paused briefly and Callie was hoping he wasn't going to mention their kiss. "What I said about being there for you. It was true. Don't be afraid to open up." He turned to her looking into her eyes and Callie could see the sincerity in there. Being around him looking at how sincere he was being made her feel safe and calm.

"Thank you." She smiled and both of them understood how much she put into the word. And the moment she understood that Jackson could see that it put her mind that much more at ease. He didn't push her to talk or anything he was just there. They drank together making small talk about their days and some surgeries.

By the time they were ready to go Callie was well over her limit of drinking. As soon as she stood the whole bar spun and one step later she was being held up by Jackson.

"Whoa," he said as he held her close to him to keep her from falling. "I think you had a little too much Callie."

"What? No…no I'm fine." She said slurring her words.

"I don't think that your fine, Callie." Jackson spoke softly.

"No…no. I totally have this." She said shaking away and attempting to walk on her own before stumbling into a bar stool. Rushing to her side Jackson quickly steadied Callie once again. "Okay, maybe I'm not ok." She slurred as she held onto him to keep her steady.

"Let me take you home. I'll drive you." he told her as they walked out of the door into the cool night air.

"I live close, just in the apartment building there." She slurred pointing a swaying finger at her own building.

Jackson managed to get Callie to the correct room unharmed and easily. Callie was struggling to get her key into her door when she felt Jackson's steady hands grasps hers and help her to unlock the door. When the door finally opened up Callie would have face planted if it wasn't for Jackson's hand reaching out and grabbing a hold of her arm. He quickly led her into her apartment taking her over to sit on her couch and sitting next to her.

"Okay, um…" he looked around the room. "Do you want me to get you something?" He asked as he looked over to the kitchen. "I can cook you something…you know to sober you up?" he smiled revealing his brilliantly white teeth.

Callie nodded in agreement, "Yeah that would be good."

Jackson quickly got to his feet and scurried over to her kitchen looking into her refrigerator to find something to cook. He finally decided on pancakes since it was simple and quick. It was easy for him to work around the kitchen everything seemed to have a place just like in his own home. As he finished he placed two on a plate for Callie and two on a plate for himself. He walked over to where Callie sat half laying on the couch her hand covering her eyes and sat down setting her plate in front of her. "Here we are. I didn't know what to make. I hope pancakes are alright?" He looked at her hoping that what he made was to her liking.

When she looked at him she couldn't help, but smile. She was always the one who was cooking for everyone else and for once it was someone taking care of her. It was a nice change of pace for her. "It's perfect, thanks." She said still slurring her words as she reached down to get her plate that sat in front of her on the coffee table.

They each ate in silence. Callie loved how the pancakes seemed to melt in her mouth, but something was not sitting well in her stomach. Choosing not to let it bother her, she sat back on the couch letting her head rest against the back and closing her eyes.

Jackson cleared his throat a little before setting his plate back down on the table. "Are you feeling fine? Would you like me to take your plate into the kitchen?" he asked seeing her leaning back.

"I feel okay. And no you don't have to I can do it later. It was delicious by the way." She added the last part quickly.

He smiled. "Thanks, I'm glade you liked it." It made his whole face light up when Callie gave him the complement. "Um…" he cleared his throat a little nervously, "I'm sure you don't… don't drink like… that often. Is there something…wrong?"

Callie looked into his eyes. She could tell how concerned he was. It seemed like he was really interested, but at the same time she couldn't allow herself to speak to him despite the amount of liquor floating through her veins. "No…no." she tried to say it as convincing as possible and she kicked herself inwardly when she heard herself say it.

When she saw him stare at her she knew that she was found out. "You can tell me." Speaking tenderly he rubbed soft comforting circles on her back. He looked at her locking his eyes with hers.

Callie bit her bottom lip trying to keep the tears that she felt from coming out, but it was no use the tears fell from her eyes and she couldn't hide away from it anymore. She wanted to talk about it and someone was better than no one. When she started heaving Jackson moved his arm closer to his own body allowing Callie's head to set on his chest. He just kept rubbing small circles over her back to comfort her. "It's ok. It's all going to be fine."

He kept on whispering those words as she cried. When her sobs finally subsided she told him of the night she seen Arizona in the hallway and what had happened that same night in an on-call room. "It hurts I love her and then I know it wont work. I can't give up my dream of children. It's the future that I've always seen for myself." She sobbed quietly.

"You shouldn't have to give up your dream, Callie. Part of being in a relationship is working with each other, but now you can move away from all that and find someone who wants the things that you want." He whipped away a few of her tears.

He was right. She knew he was. It was actually very nice talking to him. He listened and cared and had the right advice. Callie lifted her head from his chest seeing that it was drenched from all of her tears. "Sorry about your shirt." She sniffed whipping at her eyes again.

"It's nothing." He smiled whipping away a few more tears that escaped her eyes.

Callie noticed how his eyes sparkled and just how beautiful those eyes were. They were intoxicated and she didn't understand why, but she couldn't stop staring into them. The softness of the look he was giving her comforted her and made her feel at ease. The hand that he had carelessly resting on her knee gave her small chills on her legs and she liked it. She closed her eyes for a brief second taking it in. Once again she opened her eyes and stared ahead into those eyes. She didn't know if it was the alcohol, but she felt herself being drawn into them inching her way a little closer before she leaned her body forward.

Jackson sat there looking at one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen sway. Even with her eyes puffy and red she was beautiful. He couldn't help, but notice how dark and soulful her eyes were and he was glad to be able to stare into them. The way she moved her body was seductive without effort and he couldn't keep his eyes off of her; he didn't want to. But he knew she was drunk and hurting. He was not that guy. So he remained motionless when she began to lean forward, fighting all his urges to leap forward and claw away her clothes.

As she cleaned forward she couldn't help, but feel that weird feeling again and without warning she was heaving into Jackson's lap vomiting all that she had drank.

"Oh my god." She said shooting back up covering her mouth. "I'm so…" was all she managed before she rushed into the bathroom. Jackson soon came in after her holding her hair back as she continued throwing up into the toilet.

When she was finally done she apologized to him, but he understood telling her that he was in a pretty wild fraternity when he was in college so he had been there. She was very relieved to hear that he had such understanding of her situation. "Um…you're welcome to stay here if you want. The couch is really comfortable and it's late, so I think you should stay. Plus we are within walking distance of the hospital so I'm sure getting to work would be know problem." She smiled until she realized his clothes.

"Well, I would like to change." They both laughed.

"I can go ask Mark right now." She walked across the hall and knocked loudly on her friend's door. Mark squinted at her groggily when he opened the door.

"Callie?"

"No time to explain, Mark, but can I borrow a pair of pants and a shirt from you?"

"Callie?" he looked at her confused, but she pushed past and quickly grabbed some things from his bedroom before heading out.

"Thanks Mark. I'll explain later." She spoke over her shoulder as she walked back across the hall to her apartment. Mark stood stunned for a moment he shook his head a little before heading back into his apartment to go to sleep.

Back in her apartment Callie handed Jackson the clothes that she had picked out. He graciously accepted and headed into the bathroom to grab a quick shower and change. Sleep came very easily to them. Neither of them knew how tired they actually were.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** Getting over it 5/  
><strong>Author:<strong> MsCrazybird  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Callie/Arizona,

**Rating: PG-13**  
><strong>Summary<strong>: Simple chapter, but the days continue on for the women  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

**A/N: **This is a post break-up fic for the lovely ladies. It is going to take a while for them to get back together but i promise they will eventually. It's heart felt and sad. Just fair warning. Plz let me know what you think.

**A/N2: **This is a pretty uneventful chapter, but it lets us into their minds and feelings and it's going to lead us into other things and new realizations. Next chapter might take a while.

The aroma of bacon filled her nostrils awaking her from her deep slumber. Only on of her eyes squinted open to peek out into her room only to shut again and wince at the brightness of the sun. The sun seemed to be taunting her shining so brightly while her head was still pounding from the night of drinking she had before. She lay in bed for another five minutes before she slowly sat up. Her body lay diagonally across the entirety of her bed not under any covers and still wearing her clothes from the night before. She whipped at her lip getting rid of the dried spit that had formed at the corner of her mouth.

Sleep had been so hard to come by, but last night it came so easily. She felt rested despite the massive hangover. Getting to her feet she decided on taking a quick shower to hopefully relieve the pounding in her head. The thought left her mind quickly as the smell of bacon once again filled her nostrils. Christina does not cook, and that was definitely not kosher she was smelling. Sudden realization swept over her body: she didn't know who was in her kitchen cooking.

Quietly she walked over to her room door opening it just enough to see out into her shared kitchen. There she seen a humming Jackson making himself comfortable in her kitchen seemingly to dance around the kitchen as if he had knew it like the back of his hand. She stopped and stared for a minute in confusion until suddenly the memory of her drunken night crept back into her mind. For the briefest second she felt a little relieved that all that went on was talking, but that thought quickly left her mind as she remembered how big of a fool she had made of herself. She cringed.

Jackson felt the eyes that were watching him intently. He tried to ignore it, but they seemed to be burning into him. At first he planned on leaving early before she had woken up, but he decided on fixing the brunette and himself breakfast. Now he was second guessing his decision and internally kicking himself for more than likely making a complete fool of himself. It never occurred to him that it might be awkward waking up to someone that you barely even know in your kitchen making them selves at home. Instead of focusing on the brown eyes that were behind him he tried his hardest to focus on the food that was on the stove. It was a simple meal: bacon, eggs, and sliced fruit, but he was hoping that it would still make a good impression and hopefully make up for the fact that he was invading her kitchen.

He was so engrossed on focusing on the food in front of him that he didn't notice Callie making her way over to him and stepping around near one of the stools. It wasn't until he heard her scrape on of them to the side he knew anyone else was with him in the room. Jumping at first at the sound, Jackson looked around until his eyes focused on the woman standing in front of him. She had a soft smile on her face and her hair was a little mussed up from her night of drunken sleeping, her clothes still the same from the day before, but now a little wrinkled and messy on her body. He took it all in and he couldn't help, but notice that she looked amazing even at this time.

"I…uh…after last night I thought…I cooked I hope that's ok." He hated himself for his words, but she seemed to understand because her smile became gentle and warm.

"It's fine. And it totally smells delicious. But I'm going to jump in the shower before we eat." She smiled and Jackson gave her a nod of understand as she walked in the direction of her bathroom. "I'll make it quick." She called from just inside of the door.

They ate quickly in silence, both hurrying trying not to show up late together. They both knew how the hospital worked and showing up together would be bad enough, but showing up late? That would be hell to deal with and neither of them had the time nor patience to deal with a situation like that. Although, Jackson wouldn't mind it one bit if anyone had noticed. In fact, he might have welcomed it, but he didn't choose to slow down and take his sweet time in consideration of the brunette. It was all too clear that it would be torture for her and he only wanted to help, not cause anymore problems for her and in reality he really didn't like being the center of attention; the whole reason why he never told anyone of his very famous grandfather.

Three loud knocks jerked them out of their thoughts, each turning their heads to stare at the door. Neither of them moved. They just sat frozen in time. It was only fifteen 'til 6 so it was a very limited amount of people that would be at the door.

Another knock popped Callie back into reality. She shook her head a little before making her way to the door and opening it slowly only enough for her to see out into the hall. To her relief she saw Mark standing there looking at her with a bit of a confused expression on his face one of his eyebrows slightly raised questioningly. It was not typical behavior for his best friend to act so timid. She was usually brave and embraced everything head-on and openly, so her standing there her door not fully open and smiling sheepishly at him only made him more uneasy. "Torres?" he questioned.

"Oh, hey Mark what's up?" She smiled trying to act as coolly as possible.

"Riiight." He drew the word out. And she knew that he seen right through her act.

Quickly deciding that Mark was going to find out one way or another, Callie opened the door wider in an unspoken offer to enter. Mark accepted this and moved into the room stepping just beside Callie as she shut the door to her apartment. He scanned the room, his eyes stopped abruptly on the figure sitting at the bar looking back at him.

Callie explained to Mark of her drunken night and how Jackson had helped her through it trying to leave out the part of her vomiting all over him. "And the clothes?" He asked looking at Jackson who was wearing said clothes then back to Callie to answer. Her plan ruined.

"Well…uh you see…" she trailed off.

Jackson cut in, "Callie was extremely drunk and well…she kind of…"

"She blew her chunks on you!" Mark boomed loudly laughing.

Callie gave him a death stare "Mark." She warned him speaking through her teeth.

He just looked at her innocently raising his hands up "what?" he smiled continuing to laugh. She hit his arm. "Ouch, that hurt." He whined. "There is no need for violence now Callie." He grinned making Callie roll her eyes.

Arizona breathed in the cool morning air deeply as she stepped out of her car and onto the black tar parking lot of Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital. Taking in her surroundings, she made her way to the entrance of the hospital before stopping abruptly. Her eyes locked on to the trio making their way towards the hospital talking and laughing together. Jealousy quickly pumped through her veins as she noticed that they had just exited Callie's apartment building together.

_Mark. Mark lived just across the hall from Callie. He was her best friend. So there was an obvious reason for him to be walking to work with Callie. It wasn't like they never did it before, well at least as of recently and before me. Right? No reason to be…jealous. Jealous. I'm not jealous, nope, just concerned about someone that I care about. Exactly. I am just concerned, that's it. That totally is it. I am concerned that, that boy, guy, fucker isn't good enough for my Calliope…I mean Callie. That Jackson there, who is walking from her apartment for no reason, isn't good enough. Wait… he couldn't have stayed the night. Could he? Would she let him? Already? It had only been just a couple months now. Okay, maybe it has been a while. No she wouldn't. They aren't, But that kiss. That kiss was pretty hot, even by my measure. No, Callie wouldn't, not this soon. No. He probably just went over to get something. Yeah, that's it. No knocking boots for them no, no, no. But just in case, I'll make sure he's on my service today. _

Arizona smiled at her own wickedness before giving a little approving nod, turning away from the scene and walking into the glass doors of the hospital not really paying attention to anyone else that was around her.

"_And Avery your on Robbins service today"_ those words were still ringing in his ears as he made his way to the Ped's wing of the hospital. He was going to argue and for a split second his mouth opened, but he decided against it; he knew his place and it wasn't anywhere near talking back.

It wasn't like he did anything wrong or that they were together and he knew that, but he knew if Callie was still hurting over her that surely Arizona's feelings couldn't be far behind. After all, when they were together they were so in sync with on another that it was practically unbelievable. He closed his eyes hoping that the elevator would suddenly break down and he wouldn't have to be stuck in Ped's all day.

The "ding" from the doors to the elevator brought him back to his reality. He grimaced a moment before taking a deep breath putting on a brave face and walking out into his '_impending doom'_. He was quickly making his way to the nurses' station. Just as he crossed he stopped abruptly almost running into that beautiful brunette that filled his mind so much lately.

"Hey," she said brightly "what are you doing here?" She looked at him a little confused. Seeing Jackson on the Ped's floor was not something that she was used to. Not once in the many weeks that she had been coming up here to see Molly had she seen him.

"Uh, I'm on Dr. Robbins' service today." He spoke giving her a gentle smile.

"Hmm… that's a little strange. First time, huh?"

"Yeah, actually it is." He shrugged. "But Bailey said this is where I needed to be. And there's no arguing with Bailey." They both smiled knowingly laughing a little.

"Got that right" she laughed. "I think the chief himself is afraid of Bailey."

They both erupted into a hearty fit of laughter just as Arizona rounded the hall. She narrowed her eyes a moment, but quickly shook it off. _Don't Arizona. Just don't._

She let a smile break across her face as she skipped over to them stopping abruptly. "What's so funny?" she asked in her normal perky voice.

Both of them stopped their laughter smiles still gracing their faces. "Nothing" they answered in unison.

"Well I'll talk to you later." She spoke to Jackson as she continued her walk in the direction of Molly's room.

Arizona turned to Jackson her face faltering into a serious one. "Dr. Avery." She spoke softly, but very authoritative making him quickly wipe the smile from his face as he stood a little straighter.

"Dr. Robbins" he answered back a little intimidated.

Arizona mentally smirked to herself at the sight of the young resident's obvious uneasiness. "Charts." She spoke simply shoving the stack of charts she had in her arms before walking away.

"Hey Molly" Callie greeted gently to the sleeping figure in the hospital bed.

"Hey" she greeted back scratchily clearing her voice she began to clear her throat trying to get rid of the offensive sound.

"How are you, today?" She asked smiling picking up the chart at the end of her bed before looking through it to see how she was holding up.

"Fine" she answered simply looking out the window longingly.

"Hmm. Really? Because I see last night your temperature spiked up, but you look to be doing well now, but I know your not fine." She looked at the girl staring out of the window. Over the entirety of the young patient's stay she had grown very familiar with her and understood almost everything about reading the young girls actions and expressions. Growing so accustomed and intoned with the girl she could see right through the girls answer.

When Molly didn't answer, Callie walked over to the window dipping down to catch the girl's gaze. Molly stared back into the dark eyes that were so similar to hers. Ones that over that past weeks she had come accustomed to. Trusted and believed in. There was always warmth behind those eyes that always seemed to look so sorrowful; that is what brought her so close to the doctor. Trusted her.

Callie quirked one of her eyebrows up slightly before speaking to the young girl softly, "Now are you going to tell me what's up? Because you and I both know that you're not fine, but only one of us knows why and I think both of us deserve to be on the same level. Don't you?"

Molly looked away slightly before looking back at the Latina doctor that she had become so fond of. "It's just…" she paused for a few seconds and Callie waited for the girl to continue she nodded a little to let the girl know she was waiting for her to continue. Molly let out a long sigh. "I just… just I'm lonely. I miss my friends…my big brother…and…and my mother."

As she spoke she lifted her eyes back up to meet Callie's. Immediately Callie seen all the hurt in the girl resurface again, like the first night she had met the young girl. She thought for a moment trying to find the best way to answer before speaking. "Well, Hun, with everything that is going on your mother isn't allowed to come see you, but I'm sure there'll be no harm in letting you see your brother or some friends. We just need to talk to…" Callie paused. She had successfully avoided the blonde for so long and now the only way to…Callie's thoughts were interrupted by Molly's words.

"Talk to whom? I'll talk to anyone. I'll do whatever it takes I just don't want to be cooped up in here anymore without a familiar face." The young girl looked up at the older woman hopeful, although, she loved her company it could never replace her real friends or her brother. It almost didn't matter that she wasn't allowed to see her mother the fact that she might get a chance to see her big brother made it almost worth it. "Is there something wrong?" she asked taking in the Latina's spaced-out expression.

"Oh…um, no, no everything is fine." She shook her head a little bit before looking down onto the girl with a smile. "I'm sure doctor Robbins will agree to it I'm just going to have to speak to her in a bit."

With this response Molly's face broke into a huge smile. "Great." she couldn't wait her whole body was vibrating with excitement and anticipation of finally getting to see her brother. "So, when can you talk to her?"

Callie shook her head a little and looked up with a smile on her face to match the young girl's. "I'll talk to her later on today. How does that sound?" the girl didn't answer she only smiled impossibly wider.


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** Getting over it 6/  
><strong>Author:<strong> MsCrazybird  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Callie/Arizona (eventually)

**Rating: PG-13**  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

**A/N: **I am pleased to know that I am getting some readers. Makes me feel great, so I thought hey! You all need a treat. Hope you like! Please let me know what you think.

Reviews make me feel good. And me feeling good makes me try harder! :D

**[STORY TIME]**

Mark and Jackson both stared at Callie as she fidgeted with the food on her tray. They were both a little confused; earlier that day had seemed like an indication of Callie getting better, healing even, and now she seemed drawn and distant.

Jackson looked at Mark questioningly. Mark could only shrug his shoulders and return his gaze back to the Latina that sat across from them.

"Torres." Mark's voice brought Callie out of her deep dread of having to talk with the beautiful blonde any moment. She brought her eyes up to look into the concerned ones of Mark and then to the ones of Jackson when she noticed his presence almost a little surprised at the fact before remembering that she had offered him to join them for lunch; that was when she expected to not be acting like a total weirdo and paying way too close of an attention to her salad. She smiled a little nervously.

"What's wrong, Torres?" Mark questioned his friend seeing right through her attempted smile to seem like nothing was wrong. Instead he furrowed his eyebrows as he saw the Latina try and come up with an excuse, unsuccessfully, before just shrugging her shoulders and letting her gaze once again fall to the salad that sat on her tray.

"Torres." He spoke her name a little more firm this time giving her a knowing look as she once again lifted her eyes to meet his. Her mouth opened, but no words left her mouth again; she, instead, just stared into his eyes as her eyes began to slightly water before she squeezed them shut successfully squeezing away the tears.

Callie knew that this was not something that she should cry over, but the way her friend looked at her with all his concern and love made the overwhelming feelings of her day started to hit her: she had to talk to Arizona and wasn't quite sure if they were on good terms, all things considered. Staring for a moment more she opened her mouth searching for the right words to express how confused and almost unwilling she was to do what she knew needed to be done. "Arizona." Her word only came out in a whisper. Both Mark and Jackson struggled to hear what she was saying, but neither could catch what the Latina had said.

The three of them sat silent for a moment. No one moved. Callie's gaze was fixed one her plate her mouth moving as if she was discussing something to herself, and both men's gazes were fixed on the Latina as she worked herself up into once again speaking. Her eyes once again met theirs and she shrugged a little giving them a confused faces as she shook her head from side to side trying to come up with the words to say, but none came to her again. It was her pure dread of talking to Arizona that made her unhappy, after all this was about a patient and if she was anything she was professional. Her mind began to stew on thoughts once again as her eyes scanned the tables in the cafeteria.

A slight smile crawled onto her face as she seen Lexie sitting at a table with Meredith and Cristina. There was obvious tension in that situation and she couldn't help, but laugh to herself thinking of what her roommate had to say, but the humor only increased for her once Alex sat at the table. Lexie's obvious discomfort was relative and for a second she was glade; she had hurt her best friend after all and of course she was on his side no matter how insane he was at times.

Eyes still scanning the tables she saw a couple of nurses and smiled when she recognized the green eyed brunette, Anna, that had hit on her a couple of times when she had first started to date Arizona, remembering how she had declined because she was committed. She jerked her head as if to get the thoughts out of her mind. Instantly she regretted ever looking up from her salad as her eyes fell onto the blonde hair bouncing into the room. For a moment she stared her eyes growing wider with a little panic her throat closing slightly. _God she's beautiful…No! No Callie, not this again. You are going to have to talk to her today and you don't need any of those kind of thoughts clouding up your brain. A second ago you were nervous beyond all reason…Okay so I am still nervous. Actually talking to her is not going to be easy. I couldn't even say a simple hi to her today when she walked up to me and Jackson when we were on HER floor. Ok turn away. Turn away…_

Both Mark and Jackson had followed the Latinas gaze once they saw her eyes go wide with what they expected to be shock. Their gaze finally landing on the figure of the small blonde making her way into the cafeteria, understanding at once what was on her mind. But neither of them understood what the problem was.

Earlier that day Callie had seemed fine, she had even suggested the lunch together which was a big step considering that it was hard enough to get her to eat these days. And now it had seemed that all the progress that she had made within the last couple of days was slowly deteriorating. Mark couldn't help, but feel angry with Arizona he had hurt his best friend already and now she had done more to her? He might never have hit a woman or never will, but he seriously thought about it when it came to _that_ blonde fucking with his best friends emotions right now.

Eyes full of new concern Mark turned to look at his best friend who was now, once again, staring all too intently at the salad before her. He cleared his throat lightly gaining no reaction from his best friend, like he had assumed, but did get the attention of the young resident that was seated with them. As Jackson's eyes met with Mark's concerned ones he nodded sliding his chair back to make his way out to his usual table to give the two friends some space.

When Mark was seen Jackson take his seat with the other residents he turned his attention back to the, now, fidgeting woman sitting in front of him. "Callie," he spoke softly to her trying to coax her out of her own thoughts gently. Not getting a response he spoke a little louder "Torrez" she flinched just slightly, but didn't make a move to meet his gaze. A little frustrated with this Mark started to slide his chair back as if getting ready to leave. "Fine, if you're not going to talk to me and tell me what happened then I guess I'm going to have to go over there and ask Blondie personality."

At the realization of Marks words and movements Callie's eyes widened, she practically jumped across the table at him. "Don't even do it, I'll tell you; okay? Just not here. Not with all these people."

"Okay then Callie." Mark spoke softly seeing the sadness behind his best friend's eyes as he sat back down into his chair. "And Cal,"

She looked at her friend, "What?"

"You might want to stop laying on the table, people are going to start thinking that you have switched your profession from surgeon to table dancer. Not that I don't think it's a great idea, but might not look all that good to the chief." He smiled receiving a small smile from his friend in return as her face started to slowly turn a tint of red.

She hadn't realized that she had half her body laying on the table when she reached to stop her friend from going and talking to the blonde. As she slid back down to her chair she could feel her ears getting a little hot, which only meant that her face was giving away her embarrassment. _Oh, great just what I need to be red as a tomato. Ugh, I hope Arizona didn't see. _

Seeing his usually not self-conscious friend become embarrassed, he knew it was time for them to leave. "Come on Cal lets go somewhere we can talk." She looked up at him nodding giving him a grateful smile as she stood up with him.

Mark led them into an empty on-call room not too far from the cafeteria.

Five minutes later with Callie pacing and saying things like "Arizona, patient, and talk." Somewhere Mark even remembered hearing brother which confused him all that more seeing as how he never heard Callie mention a brother before. When the Latina finally stopped to turn and face her friend she noticed the confused look on his face; his eyebrows furrowed together as he stared back at her.

"Sorry." She sighed as she flopped down next to her best friend on the small bed.

"At least you weren't speaking Spanish this time." He nudged her with his shoulder playfully bringing about a small chuckle from the raven haired woman. After a moment of a comfortable silence passed over them Mark decided this needed to get going; they were both surgeons and the best in their fields after all. "So," he started letting the word hang for a moment.

"So," Callie answered back knowing well that she had to speak about her problem.

"You going to tell me now or are we just going to sit here because we are both busy and I think we need to keep our jobs." He turned his head to look at his friend.

"I have to talk to her."

Her words came out so quickly and quietly he wasn't sure she had even spoken at all. Looking up through her eyelashes, she could see her friend staring at her with a quizzical look on his face and she knew that she needed to stop acting like a child. Leaning her back into his chest she relaxed and breathed deeply before she before she let herself feel her best friends heart beat against her back, letting the steady rhythm it created wash over her giving her a sense of calm.

"I have to talk to Arizona, Mark and we haven't really spoken since…since…since well; just since okay and I know it is going to be horrible and awkward and I love her and…every time I see her I stare and you wont be there to tell me to stop…it'll just be me and her and my stupid eyes staring at her and my brain letting them stare and I don't know what to do…" she finally let herself take a breath "what should I do?" She practically begged him to know the answer.

Mark stayed quiet for a moment just letting all his friends fears fill up around them as their breathing became oddly in sync with one another's. Mark rubbed Callie's arm laying his chin atop her head as he thought for a moment. He didn't understand it; they belonged together and he knew it; anyone with eyes knew it, but they just couldn't see how mush they meant to each other, how much they needed each other.

"Callie," he spoke her name softly. Not receiving a response, he knew that his friend was waiting for him to continue. "I understand that you're scared, but you can do this. Whenever you get worried or feel like chickening out or hiding behind me just think of that little girl in that hospital bed counting on you. I know you are a great doctor Cal and you care so, let that guide you. It is not going to lead you astray and if by a chance something does come up; you love her Cal I know you do, but just let her prove she loves you before because your worth it. Okay?" He squeezed her close to him kissing the top of her head lightly as he rubbed her arm.

Callie couldn't help, but smile. No one would ever believe it about him, but Mark really was a great guy and someone that you could really turn to, even if he didn't like to admit it. He was. And he wasn't just the man-whore everyone knew him as; this man was her best friend and she knew she could always count on him. "Thanks Mark." She smiled and shifted as she started to stand. "I think I need to go do something now."

"That you do."

Callie smiled at her friend as she turned to leave stopping when she heard her friend start to talk again.

"And Cal," she turned and faced her friend, "you worth it, remember that." She smiled, sometimes she didn't understand all of what her friend meant, but it was still sweet and nice to hear.

The Ortho surgeon's smile stayed plastered on her face the whole walk through the halls as she made her way to the Peds' floor. Seeing the smile on the surgeon's face Ana had to reciprocate what it as she walked toward the surgeon. "Hi there, Dr. Torres." The nurse continued to smile her greeting. "It's nice to see you," she let her eyes scan the other woman's body, "smiling again." she finished, her eyes twinkling with mischief.

Callie couldn't help her smile from widening at the woman's obvious flirting. She let her self look at Ana for the first time. Her hair in soft waves a light golden brown with skin that had just the slightest hint of a tan pigment to them and her hazel eyes; they had always seem to have a mischievous secret to them, but they held a warmth.

"And it's really nice to see you" Callie smiled letting her eyes look over her body taking on step closer to her leaving only a few inches between the two of them; she reached up plucking and invisible cotton ball off of the nurses scrub top lifting it slightly she blew the piece away. Ana gulped, she had always hit on the Latina, but never had she reciprocated it. Catching her gaze, Callie smiled, "really, really nice." She finished a small smirk on her face at the other woman's obvious shock.

Ana noticing her mouth hung slightly open quickly shut it looking back up into the chocolate brown eyes of the Latina she smiled, she leaned in close to the her ear speaking in a hushed voice so that only she could her hear. "It would be nicer to get to see all of you sometime." Ana had a smirk plastered on her face as she moved away from the now shocked Ortho surgeon.

Just as the nurse moved away the sound of someone falling made both Callie and she turn to see what had caused the commotion. Upon turning Callie was instantly introduced to the sight of Arizona on hands and knees gathering up the papers that she had dropped and seeming to be apologizing to the person she had, just moments before, bumped into. Without even realizing it Callie had quickly moved over to the blonde.

"Are you okay?" She asked not even realizing that the words had slipped out of her mouth or that they were coming.

Arizona looked up when she heard that voice speaking, their eyes instantly meeting. Both seemed paralyzed for a moment; unable to shift their gaze away from each other, until Arizona remember exactly why she had not been paying attention in the first place. Because Arizona was so closely paying attention to Callie flirting with one of her nurses; her favorite nurse! Flirting with her favorite nurse on her floor; in her territory! She had run into another nurse effectively making a fool of her.

She stood quickly snatching the papers that Callie had collected from her hands; she looked directly at Callie her eyes squinted with the hinted anger and jealousy she was feeling.

Callie was a little taken aback by the blonde's sudden movement and now kind of intimidating stare she was giving her made her usual level headed self want to squirm. She shifted from one foot to the other under the intensely watchful eyes of the blonde. "So, I see nothings broken then…that's good." Callie smiled softly at the woman in front of her trying to lighten the thick air.

"Yeah, it's super actually" Arizona said a little too perkily for even her. "Why are you here anyway?" Her tone as hard the lump in her throat felt.

Arizona's words cute deep into the ortho surgeons chest making her feel a little uneasy and confused. "Uh, well," she cleared her throat, trying to rid herself of the lump that had taken residence there, "actually I am here for you." She finished off looking at the blonde.

Arizona was momentarily caught off guard by the Latina's words and could feel the muscles in her face start to relax. Biting the inside if her mouth to keep from smiling, Arizona attempted to harden her features once again.

"Well, I am right here." The words came out coldly.

"Okay, well, it's about…" Callie's words were cut short by the sound of her pager going of at her hip. Quickly she glanced down at it seeing that it was just Mark she decided it could wait. "Well, it's about…" Again her words were cut short by the excessive beeping coming from her side. She let out a frustrated sigh as she looked down at her pager. "Seriously?"

"You should go get that _Dr. Torres_, it might be important." Spoke the blonde who had been listening her arms folded across her chest making sure she put special emphasis on Dr. Torres. She smiled a little to herself seeing Callie's eyes go a little wide at hearing it.

Hearing the blonde call her by that name made her heart clench. "Yeah, I'll try to catch you after." She walked away with out a reply; she kept her eyes trained down to look like she was only looking at her pager as tears softly fell from her eyes at the harshness of hearing her name said in that way by the blonde that sounded to her. It made her feel as though all hope had finally left her body with those two words.


	7. Chapter 7

**Title:** Getting over it 7/  
><strong>Author:<strong> MsCrazybird  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Callie/Arizona (eventually)

**Rating: PG-13**  
><strong>Summary<strong>: Post break-up fic, but they are tragically and beautifully meant to be together. But how can it all work?  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

**A/N:**. It is going to take a while for them to get back together but I promise they will eventually. It is heart felt and sad (just fair warning). Please let me know what you think.

**A/N2: **

As Arizona sees Callie round the corner she turns her attention to the nurse that Callie had obviously been flirting with earlier. Her eyes narrowed a moment looking the woman over and she had to admit she was quite attractive, _but not as hot as I am_. She smirked.

Before she could even register her movements, Arizona was standing face to face with the nurse. Ana looked up from where she was sitting at the nurses station and slightly jumped, startled by the sudden appearance of a certain Latina's ex-girlfriend.

Ana could feel the blue eyes burning holes into her. She cleared her throat. "Is there something I could help you with, Doctor?" she smiled, eyes twinkling with mischief. She knew where this was going.

"Yes actually you can, by not flirty with my gi…." Arizona stopped at the near slip up of words.

"Your what exactly?" Ana shot back eyeing the surgeon.

"My…none of your business that is what. Just stop flirting with her because it really, really makes me want to grab the nearest object and hit you with it." Her eyes looked at her daring her to do something.

"You know what, I think it's really none of your business who I flirt with or who Callie decides to flirt with for that matter."

Her words stung, but only for a moment before anger took over. "Look," Arizona looked at the woman's name tag, "Ana I think it is plenty my business when one of the nurses from my floor is acting inappropriately while patients are all around; patients that are children."

"I really don't think that you have any room to talk, now do you Dr. Robbins?" Ana's eyes narrowed challenging the doctor to counter her attack.

Arizona was momentarily surprised by the comment, but tried to hide it. "I don't think I know what you are referring to…Nurse." She spoke the last word coldly looking her dead in the eyes.

"Oh, but I think you do. Doctor." She shot the last word back.

"Really?" the blonde folded her arms across her chest looking at the brunette expectantly.

"Really, you know, Debbie is one of my best friends and she has told me everything about everything. You were no different."

The look on the blonde's face wavered for a moment before she caught herself. "You know what; you're not even worth it. Callie isn't interested in you anyway." She looked the nurse up and down crinkling her nose before she turned and started to walk down the hall. The blonde quickly turned back around "I need you to clean up Carson's room, he hasn't stopped vomiting. Thanks." she sang back in her an overly perky tone as she smiled revealing her dimples before turning back around.

Ana was fuming. _How dare that bitch! Not interested…Not interested. That's what she thinks. Just watch me Arizona. _She stared for a moment where the blonde had walked off and turned toward Carson's room.

Callie's eyes are stinging from the tears that so desperately want to escape from her eyes. Focusing on her walking, Callie is suddenly pulled by the sleeve of her shirt into a nearby on call room.

For a moment panic takes over her mind as she looks around trying to take in her surroundings; the panic quickly dies, however, when she sees Mark looking at her. A small shuddering sigh of relief escapes her lips at the sight of her friend.

"Mark…"She barely manages to croak the name out before her knees give-out beneath her and she starts sobbing. Before she could hit the floor Mark quickly rushes to his friend wrapping her up into his arms allowing her tears to drench his top.

After a few moments of allowing her to sob, her breathing becomes regular again. He pulls her gently away from him studying her for a moment. "Are you okay?"

Callie takes a few moments to sniffle. "Yeah, I just. Yeah."

"What happened?"

"I'm not real sure."

"Well, then what made you so upset? Do you need me to do anything Cal?" his words were light, but she knew that he would do anything for her.

The knowledge of that comforted her. "She was just so harsh with me Mark. She never spoke to me like that, never."

"Who, Arizona?"

"Yes Mark." Her voice was monotone.

"Okay, sorry. So she didn't like the idea of letting the patient's brother come and visit. And reacted harshly enough to bring you to tears? You know you can always go over her head and talk to Derek. She seems like the type…" Mark is quieted by the death glare that he is receiving from the Latina. "What?" Mark asks a little confused.

"I didn't even get to talk to her Mark. She fell I went to help and she was just…I'm not sure what I did. Did I do something?"

"Cal, calm down. You didn't do anything." The beeping sound of a pager makes both surgeons look down to their sides. "It's mine." Mark states looking at his pager. "Look Callie I paged you because Jackson said it looked like you were in trouble, but let's talk about this later? At Joes?" He asked already backing up towards the room.

Callie nodded slightly as the plastic surgeon walked away shutting the door behind him. The Latina soon flopped down on the on bed suddenly spent.

Callie awoke a few hours later in the same on call room. She stretched a moment reaching as she reached in her pocket for her phone. Looking at it she suddenly realized that her shift had ended twenty minutes ago. As quickly as she could she made her way to the locker rooms and was relieved to find that it was empty. She changed quickly happy to be able to spend time with her friend. Walking quickly in her rush to leave Callie bumped into Jackson.

"Whoa, where are you off to in such a rush?" he smiled glad to see that the Latina looked a bit better than she did earlier at lunch.

"Oh, sorry," she smiled "just heading to Joe's for a while Mark is supposed to meet me there."

"Oh, okay, well then I'll see you there. Have fun." He waived as she started to walk again.

Callie sat at the bar with a beer in her hand looking at the door as another person walked in that wasn't Mark. She let out a puff of air before taking a drink of the cool liquid stopping when she felt the phone in her front pocket vibrating. Quickly she retrieved it finding that there was a text message from Mark and opening and reading it.

"Hey Cal, sorry was in surgery. Lex wants to talk. Sorry." She felt a little disappointed, but understood what her friend was going through. If Arizona had wanted to talk, she would have dumped everything in a heartbeat.

"No problem I already got the party started without you." She smiled and put away her phone again looking up as the door opened once more. A smile appearing on her face as eyes locked with hers she waved him over.

Soon Jackson had sidled up to her, taking up the bench furthest away from the door. "Where's Mark?" He looked around as he asked.

"Lexie." Callie stated simply as they both shared a knowing smile nodding in agreement.

The conversation had started to flow between the two quickly covering up sports to Callie's living in the basement days. Jackson let out a laugh at hearing one of Callie's stories.

"No, the chief?"

"Yep," Callie nodded.

"What happened how did he react?"

"Well actually he came in and sat down on my bed and talked to me before telling me I couldn't stay there anymore of course." She smiled at the memory. "Really didn't sit well when my boyfriend at the time walked in and saw me sitting there in my underwear with the chief." She chuckled.

"I bet he was jealous I know I would be." He smiled.

Before Callie could answer, she noticed Jackson looking at something behind her she turned to be greeted with the sight of Ana approaching the duo. She smiled her greeting.

"Hey." Ana spoke softly as she stopped in front of the Latina.

"Hey." Callie smiled returning the gesture.

"How are you?"

"We are fine actually just chatting."

"Oh, uh…I was wondering if you weren't busy tomorrow if you'd like to come with me some place to see me out of work." She smiled her eyes twinkling at the word 'see'.

Callie didn't really know what to do, Ana was attractive, but she couldn't possibly see herself with someone so soon just the thought of it made her chest hurt. "Uh, actually Ana I am doing something tomorrow I'm so sorry." She gave an apologetic smile.

"Oh, really? I just thought that you might be free I would really like to see you sometime if you're free another time?"

Callie didn't know what to do she felt like a deer in the headlights before she felt an arm snake around her waist. She turned to look at Jackson as he spoke to the brunette.

"Actually she wont be free anytime soon if I have anything to say about it." He smiled and hugged her a little closer to him.

Ana's face fell "Oh I'm sorry I didn't know. I would have never…"

"It's okay she's a beautiful woman and if I were you and seen this gorgeous girl single I would have ran to get her" Callie felt her ears getting hot at the compliments he was giving her.

Ana smiled "Well, just keep her because if you don't you deserved to get kicked." She smiled before turning to walk away heading straight to the table with a bunch of the other nurses.

None of them notices the blonde sitting in a booth with Teddy eyeballing the brunette before looking back.


	8. Chapter 8

**Title:** Getting over it 8/  
><strong>Author:<strong> MsCrazybird  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Callie/Arizona (eventually)

**Rating: PG-13**  
><strong>Summary<strong>: Post break-up fic; they are tragically and beautifully meant to be together. But how can it all work?  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

**A/N: Here we go hope you like…again let me know what you think!**

**[Start!...jk…nope im not!]**

Arizona sighs as she stuffs her bag into the locker in front of her. After the night she had, had at Joe's she was surprised to find that she was even able to get out of bed, but she still felt mildly hung over. Shutting the locker, eyes squeezing together at the sound piercing through her ears, she can't help, but let her mind wander back to the previous night. What she saw that brought on all the emotions she had been so quick to hide away deep inside herself.

They were too close; too friendly and all the time she had been worried about Callie falling back with Mark, when in reality she just had to worry about men in general. It was killing her, eating at her insides. Her eyes squeezed shut forcing the tears to stay at bay which only caused them to spring forward at the sight of honey brown eyes looking into hers. Deep within the pit of her stomach, she could feel the slow churning that made her feel like vomiting. Her muscles tightened to get rid of the unsettling feeling as she sat on the bench leaning back to rest against the cool metal of the lockers; she breathed relaxing her mind and body.

The sound of the door opening made her jump; quickly she tried to look busy leaning down to mess with her shoe strings she kept her eyes trained on the task at hand not meeting the eyes of the mystery person in the room. Soon there is a new pair of shoes only a few feet away just in the blondes line of vision the sound of someone clearing their throat soon follows. Instead of looking up Arizona continues to "fix" her shoe laces.

"You can stop pretending to tie your shoes; it's just me" comes the familiar voice of Teddy.

Arizona looks back up an embarrassed smile on her face at being caught. "That obvious?" she asks looking up at Teddy.

"Yes, but then again, I know the kind of night you had" Teddy looks at her with concern. "You okay?"

Her eyes look to the side at the wall for a moment before they look back up never meeting her eyes fully, but concentrating on her cheeks, which seemed to her to be close enough. "Yeah, of course." She tried at a laugh closing her mouth quickly to making a face as if tasting something bitter at the horrible sound that came out.

"Yea, your laugh just said it all. What happened?" Teddy asked as she sat down on the bench next to the smaller blonde giving her hand a reassuring squeeze. Teddy allowed the silence to fill the room as she sat quietly waiting for her friend to gather herself. After ten minutes, she decided that Arizona had plenty of time to contemplate what was truly disturbing her. "Arizona," her tone was firm, but soft "I can't help if you don't talk to me. Let me know what's going on it doesn't help to just hold it in."

A moment of silence again passed between them. Arizona squeezed her eyes shut before looking up and into the concerned eyes of her best friend. Her mouth opened, but nothing came out and she closed it not truly knowing how to explain it all. She shrugged a moment decided to just say whatever came to her mind. Looking straight forward she began to speak in a low voice.

"It just, last night seeing Jackson put his hand on _my Calliope_ like that, it hurt. It just felt like a scalpel had been plunged into my heart and there was nothing I could do about it. Nothing, Teddy." Tears had started to swim in the blondes beautiful blue eyes "It just, it hurts to know that she could just move on that easily. That quickly and with…with a guy. All this time I thought I would have to worry about Mark, but it was just men in general? It feel like I spent all this time loving her and giving her my heart, but she was just able to give it away so easily. Just flaunt it all around Joe's like it didn't matter; like I didn't matter: we didn't matter." Her mouth was open to continue, but Teddy cut in before she could get the chance to continue.

"Arizona." At the sound of her name the blonde shut her mouth and looked to her friend with tears leaking out of her eyes and slowly beginning there decent leaving behind their trail along her cheeks. "Honey," The older blonde moved next to her friend wrapping an arm around her and pulling her to her, Arizona let her head lay in the crook of her friend's neck as she felt her friend's other arm soon wrapped around her waist holding her as silent tears fell from her eyes. Teddy spoke softly.

"I understand that you are hurting, but didn't you guys both agree this is what you wanted? That you guys were both going in different directions and I know it hurts to see the person that you love happy with someone else, but you've told me what Callie walked in on the other day with you and Debbie?"

"Yea, but…"

"No Arizona, no buts. You're my friend and I love you. Honestly, though, think about it. You moved on why is it so horrible that she has moved on too? And before you say anything" She held up her hand to halt Arizona, who quickly closed her mouth. "I get that she is with a man, but you knew going into the relationship that she was with both men and women. And I know you don't believe that Callie didn't love you; she would have never wanted to start a life; a family with you if she didn't."

A sob escaped the blondes lips as the truth of her friend's statement washed over her. "I know Teddy. I know" the words came out in a low whisper as she buried her face further into her friend's strong shoulder. As the blonde squeezed her eyes shut a louder sob escaped her lips as once again she saw those honey brown eyes staring back at her.

"I…I…" she tried to voice what was putting a weight on her, but she could not bring her self to do it.

"It's okay honey," Teddy rubbed small circles up and down her back. "You'll be fine; you don't have to tell me I know you're hurting."

A loud sob escaped the blonde's lips at hearing her friend's words; taking a few deep breaths to calm herself she rubbed her face. She knew she didn't have a right to cry like she was and if she didn't calm down soon she would never be able to get it off her chest. With a shaky breath escaping her lips she began.

"Last night, Teds, after you left. I…I…couldn't take it. So I kept drinking. I drank so…much, and I….I slept with someone!" her eyes were downcast at the admission.

"Oh" was all that escaped the older woman's lips before the sound of someone could be heard from the outside of the door. Both women became quiet recognizing the laugh as none other than Callie Torres'. Arizona felt her chest constrict at the knowing that she was not the one causing the beautiful woman to laugh; she lost that opportunity and right. A few stray tears escaped her eyes before she quickly whipped them away and stood. Teddy following soot and stood next to her friend.

The door to the locker room opened slightly and only a tanned arm could be seen on the handle as the Latina continued to face whoever was making her laugh so much. "Jackson thanks again for last night."

Arizona's hands clenched into fists at her side at hearing about their time together at night, she could feel her blood boil and the sting of tears at the back of her eyes once again before she rapidly blinked her eyes to keep them at bay.

"Oh you mean saving you from that nurse? Or half carrying you to your apartment cause you were so wasted last night?" he laughed teasingly at the Latina in front of him.

Callie let another laugh rip through her at the truth of his statement a small blush appearing on her cheeks that she was lucky her complexion hid quite well. "Yea, about the nurse thanks _so_ much from saving me from that." She gave him a grateful smile.

"It was fine Callie I'm sure you would have pretended you were my girl if the roles were reversed" he smiled charmingly and added "plus it was totally my pleasure to be your man for all of ten seconds." He added a wink for emphasis before they both erupted into laughter. His eyes caught the clock on the wall and his eyes widened slightly realizing that he would be late to rounds with Bailey.

Upon seeing the look that crossed the younger mans features Callie furrowed her brow "Hey is everything okay?"

Seeming to snap back to reality he looked at the Latina and smiled "Yea fine but Bailey's going to kill me for being late to rounds so I got run."

The Latina just laughed and nodded her understanding as the man took off down hall turning around to give her a slight wave. She smiled and shook her head before turning back to the door to get changed into her scrubs.

Arizona's eyes widened in panic realizing that the woman would be coming into the room soon. She turned to her friend her eyes still wide trying to get answers before she could even registered her movement she was tugging her friends arm as she bolted to the showers for a quick hide out.

Teddy looked at her friend perplexity written all over her features at the woman's actions before Arizona put one finger over her own lips to keep her silent. Teddy just nodded her understanding as they both waited for the sound of the Latina leaving the locker room to come out.

They both walked out cautiously until they knew they were alone. "What was that all about?" Teddy looked at the small woman wanting answers.

"I don't know, I just…I didn't want her to know that we heard her whole conversation." She shrugged slightly looking to the side.

"You're lying! You always look to the side when you're lying!" Teddy pointed at her friend accusingly.

Arizona sighed as her shoulders dropped slightly. "You know me too well" she gave the woman a small smile.

"Maybe just a little" Teddy let a smile of her own cross her features, "now explain."

She sat down in defeat knowing that there was no way of her getting out of this she looked to her friend for comfort only seeing concern she began to explain. "It's just, I… the reason that I…did what I did. I was just so angry Teddy and I…but then we heard. I couldn't face her…I…I just knew…I know if I did I wouldn't have been able to hold on." tears slowly made their way down the woman's beautiful features as she looked away slightly ashamed.

She didn't respond she simply wrapped her friend into a tight embrace until the sobs slowly subsided.

"Thank you" she looked at her friend a soft smile gracing her features.

"It's no problem I'm here for you, now let's get to work." Teddy linked her arm through the smaller blonde's as she led them out the door and into the hallway.

**[Bleep]**

The blonde had successfully avoided Callie all day and up until a few seconds ago she was sure she would make it the day with getting away with it.

"Doctor Robbins?" the nurse called the blonde breaking her out of her thoughts.

"hmm?" she turned looking at the slender woman "Oh right sorry…got lost a moment" she smiled sheepishly.

"Riiight" the nurse nodded slowly, "Well like I said Doctor Torres has been looking for you it seemed rather urgent; she just headed into her patient's room." She nodded in the direction of Molly's room before she turned back to look at the computer screen in front of her.

Arizona took a deep breath giving her self a slight nod she walked to the door that would lead her into Molly's room. _Okay. You can do this; plus I have a patient witness Calliope is not going to do something crazy in front of a patient. Calliope I'm so sorry. I hope I wont do anything crazy. God, just thinking about being in there; it hurts. Okay no you're a Robbins lets put on a brave face and do this. I can do this. I CAN!_

She reached for the handle feeling the cool metal in her palm, but soon felt it being twisted and thrown open landing her firmly on her back with pain radiating from her face. "ouch" she managed to get out before a slight cloudiness took over her mind.

**End Note: **So I really wanted to get into Arizona's mind and I'm not the best at that; I am more a Callie person. But! I love them both so tell me what you think!...

Which brings me to a question…I may *cough cough*… or may not play favorites with the girls…do you? If so which is your fav? Why? Im so curious! :P


	9. Chapter 9

**Title:** Getting over it 9/  
><strong>Author:<strong> MsCrazybird  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Callie/Arizona (eventually)

**Rating: PG-13**  
><strong>Summary<strong>: Post break-up fic; they are tragically and beautifully meant to be together. But how can it all work?  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

**A/N: Here we go hope you like…again let me know what you think! And im sooo sorry for the long wait guys hopefully it was worth it?**

The pain radiating off of her face made it hard for her to open her eyes. She could hear muffled sounds as if someone was talking to her, but the words just would not register in her mind. She was in pain slowly she brought a hand up to inspect the damage that was done to her face she could feel something liquid and instantly knew that she was bleeding. She groaned as she moved realizing that the back of her head also was sore before remembering that she had fallen roughly to the floor.

Slowly Arizona tried to sit up, the muffled voice still speaking to her was coming in clearer now, but still she was unable to decipher what was being said. As she sat up she held her head in her hands struggling hard to blink open her eyes.

She felt a hand on her shoulder the muffled voice much closer now; her body began to relax at the close proximity of the other body as it began to rub circles on her upper back. Now dizziness struck and she felt as though she had been drinking all night and just woke up. Her mouth began to gather saliva and she knew that if she didn't do something she was going to vomit and soon. Arizona began taking deep breaths forcing what felt as the inevitable reaction down.

Soon she felt strong arms encircling her waist and she was able to make out what the muffled voice was saying to her. "You need to get up Arizona; I am going to pick you up" she nodded her understand getting ready "one, two, and three…" the voice was soothing in her ear and she soon was standing those arms still around her as she wobbled for a moment trying to get her footing.

"Here sit down" she heard that voice say to her and for a moment it did not sound muffled she could here it clearly it was Calliope. _Her Calliope. _She smiled softly feeling herself still wrapped up in those arms and getting made to descend to what must have been a chair. She relaxed back into the hard plastic of the chair hoping that her face would stop hurting soon. Opening her eyes, they were flooded with the harsh florescent lights above making her squint at the assault groaning from the shock.

"ugh," she groaned rolling her head from side to side on the back of the chair. Eyes fully opened she blinked adjusting to the harsh light and the steady thumping of her head and soreness of her face. "What….what happened?" it came out as a groan as she sat up straight in the chair looking straight into the brown eyes of the Latina that she had been trying to avoid all day.

Callie was squatted down in front of the blonde looking at her with both concern and guilt as she finally made eye contact with her. The pain was clearly etched all over her face and she stuttered for a moment trying to tell her what had happened.

Clearing her throat slightly she began again. "You must have been coming into the room when I got a 911 page and was rushing out; the door hit you pretty hard. I am so sorry, I didn't know you were there I should have been more careful I feel horrible are you okay? Are you in any pain?" she began to ramble getting a little nervous.

The blonde smiled listening as Callie rambled nervously at the end. "It's okay Calliope you didn't know I was there; it was an accident so lets not worry about it okay." She looked into those beautiful brown eyes trying to let her understand that nothing was wrong before she squinted again getting a small pain near her brow seeing this Callie quickly moved forward to examine the face in front of her.

"You're not okay you're hurt and it's because of me." The sound of her beeper at her hip reminded her of the reason she was rushing out of Molly's room to begin with. She let out a frustrated sigh as she looked back up at the blonde then down at the offending object on her side.

"You should get that, people need you" Arizona spoke peeking one eye open to look at the Latina again as a frustrated scowl appeared on her face making Arizona's heart flutter just a moment realizing that Callie didn't want to leave her. She spoke seeing Callie open her mouth trying to argue. "I'll be fine go."

"okay" Callie gave a nod as she slowly stood, "but you're going to get checked up by someone" she gave no room to argue as she walked away to talk to a nurse pointed to the blonde sitting in the chair before returning with the nurse in tow. "Okay, Arizona this nurse is going to take you to get checked up and I'll come and check up on you later." Callie moved toward the blonde before remembering herself turning quickly and rushing away as the sound of her beeper filled the halls once again.

**[Bleep]**

Callie walked into the room that Bailey had ordered Arizona to stay in for the last two hours a smile quickly found its way on her features as she looked at the petite blonde sitting in the middle of the hospital bed legs folded with a chart in front of her.

"You know, you're supposed to be resting." She smirked folding her arms across her chest looking at the woman sat in the bed.

Looking up the blonde let a small smile grace her features as her heart constricted in her chest she looked down at the charts that she was filling that she used to take her mind off of the woman in front of her and this inevitable meeting. "I know, but it's just so boring." She spoke lightly trying to joke back, but it only caused her stomach to twist more. She took in a deep breath returning her eyes back to the folder in her hand as she released it slowly closing her eyes briefly trying to calm her nerves.

She paused a moment furrowing her brow noticing the blonde's reaction concerned for her health, but soon shook it off trying to continue their light conversation. "I don't know, I don't think that Bailey would like that too much"

The blonde's head soon shot up as her eyes widened slightly thinking of the wrath that would inevitable come if the small surgeon was to find out about her disobeying orders; the quick movement caused the room to spin momentarily "whoa" she wobbled slightly before blinking a couple times to catch her bearings.

Seeing Arizona wobble, Callie was soon by her side lightly holding her shoulder in place so that she could help steady her. Concern washed over the Latina as she looked at the woman sitting in the bed. "Are you okay?" her voice was light and full of concern.

The blonde froze. She did not know what to do having the Latina so close and speaking to her so softly made her whole body continue to ache she could feel the coiling in her gut begin to shift and squeeze tight working itself into knots. The touch she craved so much, the voice she dreamed about so often, the presence she wanted so badly, but because of her unwillingness to bend had lost; it was all too much. She could feel her resolve start to crumble. Her insides were quaking with the effort of not letting the sobs that wanted to escape her mouth for the betrayal, as her heart seen it, that she had committed.

Not trusting her self to speak she gave a curt nod to the question, but no other movement to indicate life was made after that; the blonde sat silent and still trying to force herself to reign in on her emotions.

Callie looked at the blonde a moment longer studying the way she sat in the hospital bed; she study her face her hand twitching at her side wanting to trace the beautiful woman's features; she wanted to make sure that the woman was truly okay. At once all her focus stayed on the blondes slightly bruised nose making herself flinch slightly from the guilt of causing someone she loved pain.

Noticing how stiff the woman was made the Latina concerned, slowly she withdrew her hand scared that if she moved away too swiftly she would not be able to hold herself up. As the Latina removed her much desired contact from the other woman, she noticed how the blonde let out a long breath and her shoulders soon relax from the tension that they once held. Callie's chest clinched at the sight of the other woman's reaction from her feeling her throat tighten she diverted her gave clearing her throat to get rid of the constriction on it.

Arizona moved her eyes to look at the beauty that had cleared her throat giving her, her attention she stayed quiet. Callie Cautiously met the blue eyes she spent so much time staring into on many occasions

Callie let out a long breath giving a nervous smile that she hoped Arizona did not see straight through as she thought of the best way to approach this. Taking in a deep breath she decided just coming straight out with it would probably be the best. Her back straightened as she let out the breath going into full professional mode.

"Well, honestly, the reason I am here is because of work." Arizona felt a little pained at knowing the only reason the Latina came to see her was because of something work related, but she tried valiantly to mask it and gave a terse nod for Callie to continue. "It's about Molly." Arizona allowed a small smile to take residence on her face knowing that Callie had gotten close to the young girl again she nodded telling her to continue silently. "she's lonely and I believe that for her to continue thriving she needs to have a support system in here not just her surgeon that comes to see her before rounds or in between surgeries. And she is missing her family so much right now, but because of her case there is no way we can really allow…"

"Callie" Arizona spoke her name softly trying to gain her attention. Smiling taking in the woman during her rant that she could not help, but think was just so sexy.

"…her mother to come. She is still under investigation not to mention the last time she was here she had to leave what? An hour after she had gotten here?"

"Calliope!" Arizona's voice rose trying to get the Latina to end her mini-rant and get on with the point.

Callie blinked focusing on the woman before her a sheepish smile gracing her lips at the realization of the rant she had just been on. "Sorry" she breathed.

Arizona had a small smile on her lips not able to look away from how adorable the Latina looked while bashful. There was a small lapse of silence that went between the two as they each stared at each other smiling.

Finally noticing that she had been staring at the woman sitting on the hospital bed, Callie cleared her throat looking away momentarily to catch her bearings. "Uh sorry about that." Again an embarrassed smile took over her features. "Now what I was trying to say was that Molly desperately wanted to know if her brother would be able to come and visit her. And since you're technically in charge and all…" Callie let the sentence fade a big hopeful smile taking over her features.

"You wanted to know if I would be able to bend the rules in order to get her brother to come and visit her." it was a statement no questioning and Arizona looked straight at the Latina unwavering.

"umm…well…you see…Yes. Okay? Yes I wanted you to bend the rules to get a patient who has no one someone she can trust." Callie developed a hard face her brow line creasing as she stared at the smaller woman in the hospital bed.

A small chuckled made its way out of the blondes mouth "Calm down Dr. Torres," smile now on her lips as she spoke to the woman, "I never said I didn't agree that Molly needs a support system." At hearing the blondes words the Latina faltered in her stare a little caught-off guard being that she was already prepared to fight. "And her brother would be a great option considering the circumstances so yes I think I can get that to happen."

"You do?" Callie was semi-shocked, but soon she shook that away and replaced it with a victorious smile. "Of course you do and thank you Dr. Robbins I know that Molly is really going to appreciate this."

"Excuse me." A small voice from the door brought them back to the room around them. A nurse stood in the room doorway a sheepish smile for interrupting the two doctors' conversation.

Arizona was the first to break out of the silence that had taken over the three women. "Yes?" she inquired looking at the red headed nurse.

"I am here to check up on you. I was also informed that you would adamantly refuse to be looked at, but was made to promise to not leave until I had this done by Dr. Bailey." There was a timid look to the young nurse that both the doctors took into account and smiled kindly to ease it up.

"Well then I wouldn't want you to upset Bailey nor would I want to be the reason that you couldn't get it done so I will just be leaving you now." She smiled at the nurse before turning to address Arizona fully, "And thank you, Dr. Robbins, I know Molly will appreciate this so very much." She walked through the door throwing a small wave to the occupants of the room before disappearing behind a closed door.

**[[Bleep]]**

Callie felt good as she walked down the halls; she just left Molly's room and found out that she was going to be getting to see her much awaited brother, and in another ten minutes she would be rocking out in the OR on a simple knee surgery. A smile graced her features as she headed down the hall towards the OR until she ran into Arizona who wore a look of a deer caught in the headlights as she looked on at the Latina.

Two days ago, after leaving Arizona in that room, the Latina thought that they were slowly working on them, but she soon found that, that was no such luck. Every time they ran into each other it was this: Arizona getting this deer caught in the headlights look before she would bolt or start spitting out nonsense that she couldn't make out anything of other than the word 'sorry'. It was beyond frustrating.

But today, Callie felt good. And being that she felt good she decided to end this weird new Arizona. "Hello, Dr. Robbins" she smiled.

The blonde doctor's eyes widened slightly in surprise. Of all the times that they had encountered each other since two days ago the Latina had never spoken to her, she was never given the opportunity to speak really before she bolted or started spewing out an apology for her transgressions before bolting. She cleared her mind taking in a deep breath to calm her nerves trying to not let her fight or flight instincts take over her mind. She smiled a small uneasy smile

"Ha…I" she cleared her throat. "Hello, Dr. Torres."

She looked from side to side trying to find a way to escape the situation; every time she was around the Latina she felt that tightening in her chest and an overwhelming sense of guilt take over her body. No longer was the Latina the last to touch her body tenderly and it made her sick, however ridiculous or pointless that seemed.

The Latina noticed the blonde's eyes darting for an escape and was quick to continue engaging her before she would have to continue on her way to the OR. "Molly is really excited about seeing her brother today. I'm so glad that you did this." Callie smiled thankfully at Arizona.

Arizona nodded her response looking around then back at the raven haired woman before her. Seeing the response that she was given made Callie sigh in frustration, she really did not understand the reasoning for the blonde's behavior and it was starting to edge on her nerves. Callie made it a point to look at her watch "Well I have to head to the OR." With that said she walked away slightly miffed and hoped this surgery would make her feel better.

**[[Bleep]]**

Two hours in the OR really did Callie good. She felt accomplished and like the rock star that she knew she was. At the moment she was headed up to Molly's room to see how her visit with her brother went. As she rounded the corner she heard loud screaming coming from the end of the hall.

Quickly she raced toward the noise she felt her palms begin to sweat at the realization of what room she was in front of. And quickly tried to enter only to find the door locked. The screaming continued and feeling the panic Callie tried breaking through the door. With one hard hit from her shoulder the door creaked open.

"Molly!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Title:** Getting over it 10/  
><strong>Author:<strong> MsCrazybird  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Callie/Arizona (eventually)  
><strong>Rating: PG<strong>  
><strong>Summary<strong>: Post break-up fic; they are tragically and beautifully meant to be together. But how can it all work?  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.  
><strong>AN: Here we go hope you like…again let me know what you think! And im sooo sorry for the long wait guys hopefully it was worth it?**

**Previously:**

_The screaming continued and feeling the panic Callie tried breaking through the door. With one hard hit from her shoulder the door creaked open.  
><em>

"_Molly!"_

…_._

Callie's heart was pounding in her chest the adrenaline rushing through her veins as she frantically scanned the room for the teen that she had grown so close to. Lying on the floor was Molly a boy with the same eyes hovering over her hand on her bandaged shoulder squeezing it as he looked angrily at the smaller girl beneath him. His face was set in an angry sneer as he looked at the smaller girl below her.

Callie did not think she acted her body moving forward before her brain had a chance to catch up with what she was doing and soon she was shoving the male off and away from the girl. The boy slammed into the wall causing the wind to be knocked out of his lungs in an 'oomph' his messy light brown hair falling into his eyes.

His eyes were unfocused and dazed for a moment still disorientated from the force of being knocked into the wall before finally falling on the Latina that had disrupted him. His eyes stared hard as he glared at the tall woman watching as she leaned down to check on the 'little bitch' on the floor.

"Molly…Molly are you alright?" The doctor was scanning her body worriedly as she cautiously kneeled down beside the girl. Her answer was only a groan as she tried to sit up, but Callie put a hand to her chest to keep her down. "No stay down at least until I know bad your injuries are." Molly gave a nod of understanding laying back down on the cold tiles once again as her eyes squeezed shut against the searing pain radiating from her shoulder.

Callie's entire focus shifted on the girl watching her reactions carefully trying to decipher what exactly was happening to her young patient. She was so solely focused on the young girl that she did not notice the boy against the wall slowly start to slide up the wall to stand on slightly wobbly legs. His gaze was set on the two women as he angrily clenched his fists at his sides for being made a fool of by a woman.

His anger continued to increase as he stared on at the two females his teeth grinding together before he could not take anymore of it and had to do something. He lunged forward pushing the Latina away from his mother's bastard. "Bitch!" his voice boomed throughout the room as Callie fell backward landing on her ass her hands shooting back to catch herself before her back made impact with the floor.

Shock took over her features at the sudden attack and she was momentarily stunned frozen; sat staring at her attacker Callie did not move a muscle as he sneered at her then her patient still laying on the floor terror taking over her features as she looked up into the angry face of her once beloved brother.

Quickly his foot was on the injured shoulder again pushing down with all his force his face turning slightly red from anger. Callie scrambled to get to her feet as quickly as possible slipping a few times in the process causing her to fall back down on her ass. Finally managing to stand Callie again attempted to push boy away from Molly, but he was ready for it and only moved slightly which caused his foot to scrap across the girls shoulder as she let out a wail of pain.

"You fucking bitch leave me alone!" he ground out jaw clinched together in frustration at this woman's constant meddling.

"No!" Callie's voice was strong even as she herself felt powerless, "I will not let you hurt Molly!"

He started to grind his teeth in frustration again pushing his foot down onto the bandaged arm as he spoke menacingly. "The little _bastard_ deserves it." He sneered at the girl as she whimpered on the floor. "She fucking ruined everything! And I am not going to let some stupid BITCH stop me!" he looked up defiantly into Callie's chocolate pools as he lifted his foot and stomped a smirk of satisfaction lining his face at the cry of pain he received.

Callie grabbed hold of the boy's shoulders to push him away from the girl, but he was ready and fought back grabbing hold of her shoulders and pushing. They both tried to gain the upper hand pushing each other his foot never leaving the injured shoulder of Molly's, she moaned with pain every time Callie got a good push in that caused him to dig his foot harder in his attempts to keep himself steady. Callie was aware of every moan of pain coming from her young patient and it ate at her very being.

Callie could feel the sweat as it formed on her forehead and hands making her grip loosen slightly, but she held on determined. She was an orthopedic surgeon she broke bones with these hands she could push some punk kid away from a girl. Her mind was solely on accomplishing just that her heart raced in her chest and she decided perhaps she needed to find time to exercise more.

"Bitch!" his voice boomed causing a big gush of his breath to wash over her face making her want to gag at the rancid stench of his breath he pushed hard as he yelled with just enough strength to knock her off balance and stumble backward as she lost her grip on his shoulders. Quickly his hand flung threw the air backhanding the still stumbling surgeon hard across the face.

Callie's hand came up to cover the sore spot on her face eyes wide and stunned speechless at what just happened. Silence took over the room as both she and Molly stared at the teenaged boy in astonishment. The surgeon did not know how to react to what had just happened although somewhere in her mind she knew she should have been prepared for it to happen she just could not believe that it did.

His face was satisfied as he looked on at the woman that he just slapped for getting in his way and grew even more prideful at the already bruising cheek that he created. His fists clenched at his side thinking of how she got in his way and how she kept trying to hurt the bastard child beneath him and he knew that the woman got what she deserved just like the bastard beneath him was going to get.

He lifted his foot still looking at the stunned Latina slightly hunched over holding her face and stopped down on the girl hearing a satisfying snap followed bye a wail of pain that made him grin.

Upon hearing the sounds Callie flinched. A heart beat later she gained her baring enough to turn and make a rush for it as he looked away from her to smirk down at the girl, just as his lips curved fully the surgeon collided into him effectively tackling him into the monitors next to Molly's hospital bed. A loud crash sounded as the monitors crashed to the floor with the pair landing on top of the machines in heap.

The door burst open causing two pairs of eyes to jump straight towards it. The woman in the door stood still for a moment as she looked mouth agape at the scene before her as shock rooted her to the floor. The movement to her left caused her to jump into action quickly running forward and bending over her patient she noticed her shoulder was once again dislocated and the dressings on her wound held blood that should not be there. She yelled over her shoulder hoping that a nurse was close by, "Hey I need some help in here!"

Quickly she finished up her assessment of the girl noting that she was still conscious with a relieved sigh she stood from her bent position just as her nurse walked into the room eyes growing wide with shock. Arizona upon seeing the woman not moving grew irritated, "Come on I have two more over here that haven't even been looked at."

The meek woman nodded her understanding and moved forward before thinking better of it and ducking out of the room to get more hands. Arizona was momentarily stunned that the woman would just leave her, but did not dwell on it as she turned to see the male roughly push that Latina off of him as he slowly continued to try and get up. Her teeth grit together at the sight of the boy pushing the woman, but did nothing about it instead opting to offer her hand to help him up.

The boy wobbled on his feet a moment and she put a hand on his shoulder to steady him, "Hey maybe you should take a seat on the bed while I get a look at the doctor okay?" he did not speak to her, but shrugged off her hand and stood. She waited a moment in case he lost balance, but the boy seemed both fine and alert. Quickly she looked at the woman on the floor and her heart constricted in her chest. She locked her jaw against the feelings that arose at seeing the woman look so helpless; she bent down to take a look at her. The sound of approaching feet made relief flood through her system at knowledge she would be able to get these three the help that they needed.

"Doctor Robbins," Arizona's eyes lifted to see Dr. Karev standing in the door the nurse that had been there earlier ahead of him along with two other nurses. She gave a small smile nodding to the girl on the floor, but stopping when she noticed that the boy was no where in sight. She looked around the room confusedly not willing to believe that he would have been able to leave without her even noticing a thing.

Alex scrunched his eyebrows together seeing his mentor's confusion, but quickly got to work on what needed to be done after hearing a low moan escape the patient's lips.

Arizona blocked out all the other noises in the room as she once again focused on the unconscious woman in front of her. Her eyes looked for any obvious injuries, but saw, with relief, there were none. A male nurse came to assist her and quickly they were making to move the doctor onto a gurney. "1, 2, and move" they both lifted setting her lightly atop it.

A groan escaped the doctor's lips not a moment after her the two had finally gotten her on the gurney. Arizona could feel her heart fill with assuagement knowing that the Latina would soon be conscious. The Latina's eyes snapped open as she sat up quickly, "Molly!" her voice sounded frantic as her eyes scanned the room looking for the girl who had already been taken down to get x-rays done on her shoulder.

"Hey, hey calm down," Arizona put a hand on the frantic woman's shoulder, "Molly is fine she is down getting some x-rays done on her shoulder. Just lay back down." She pushed against the woman's shoulder; Callie complied begrudgingly as she slowly started to lie back down.

A thought crossed her mind the woman quickly sitting back up, Arizona's hand slinging away from her at the sudden movement. "Where is he?" her voice once again held a frantic edge to it that had the blonde slightly worried.

"Where is who Callio-Callie?" The blonde quickly corrected looking at the woman expectantly.

This seemed to only frustrate the woman further. "Him! The boy, Molly's brother. Where is he!" her arms flung around slightly as she spoke.

Arizona quickly pushed the Latina's hands back down speaking softly to the woman trying to calm her down. "Molly's brother is not here; he left when I was looking at you before help came Callie."

Words that were meant to be soothing were no such thing for the Latina. "He what!" she practically shriek, eyes growing wide. "No, no, no, no, he can't you have to find him! You can't let him get away." Her words were spoken so quickly that it took a moment of deciphering on the two hospital staff to figure out what the doctor had said.

"Callie," the woman did not notice that she was being spoken to; noticing this, the blonde grabbed the Latina's hands giving them a squeeze as she spoke in a firm voice. "Callie." Quickly the Latina's eyes met the blue of Arizona's. Satisfied that she had Callie's attention the blonde continued. "You need to calm down. Okay?" Callie took a moment, but nodded her understanding. "Okay now you need to explain to me what you just said because you were speaking too fast for me to catch anything, but no. Okay?"

Once again the she nodded her understanding before slowly voicing it. "Okay," the blonde continued to give the doctor her undivided attention. "You have to get Molly's brother. You can't let him get away he attacked Molly."

Arizona looked at the woman and thought back to how the boy had roughly pushed the Latina from him as he struggled to get up again her jaw clenched anger causing her hold on the Latina's hands to tighten without her knowledge. Her eyes quickly locked on the nurse that was standing beside her still and addressed him in a no-nonsense tone. "Stefan, make sure that little jerk does NOT make it out of this hospital. Got that?" her tone had an icy quality to it that had the man gulp taking a step back he nodded frantically before rushing out of the room to get on the phone and start the manhunt or boyhunt.

Callie gave a grateful smile knowing that the boy would hopefully be caught. Arizona's eyes pinned the Latina's a moment of silence passed between the two as each just stared at one another. Finally, Arizona broke it, "Let's go get you checked up and I want you to tell me what happened." Callie only nodded her acceptance as the blonde began to wheel her out of the room.


	11. Chapter 11

**Title:** Getting over it 11/  
><strong>Author:<strong> MsCrazybird  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Callie/Arizona (eventually)  
><strong>Rating: PG<strong>  
><strong>Summary<strong>: Post break-up fic; they are tragically and beautifully meant to be together. But how can it all work?  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.  
><strong>AN: **Here we go hope you like…again let me know what you think! And im sooo sorry for the long wait guys hopefully it was worth it?

**A/N2:** **Also I'm telling all My fic readers to add my ****twitter ****[**link on pro] **account its dedicated to fics and fics only. It'll basically be spoilers and help you push me to write.**

Callie sat in her hospital bed looking at nothing in particular just thinking about the woman who was sitting in the room with her only a few feet away. It has been like this sense Callie recounted the events that happened in Molly's room. She is still worried about her patient, but she does not understand the blonde. For so long she has been used to her acts of indifference towards her, but today, it was different; it seemed like they had a moment.

She closes her eyes and sighs. Her head slightly throbbing from earlier and thinking too hard has not helped it in the slightest. Arizona is instantly up when she hears the woman sigh and sees the discomfort cross her face.

"You in any pain? I'll run and get you some more pain medication if you need it." The blonde quickly fires out causing brown eyes to snap open and look directly into hers. It's quiet as they lock eyes and look into each others souls. Arizona can feel her heart constrict with pain knowing that the woman that she had come to care about so deeply was hurt.

They stare for what seems like an eternity, but each can see the love shining for themselves in the others eyes. So many words need to be said at the moment, but neither can seem to find what those words truly are.

Callie is lost in a see of blue that she remembers being lost in countless times; Arizona has been sucked up into the soulful brown orbs that she has come to know and love so deeply. Her heart aches in her chest begging to be near the other woman: to hug Callie and comfort her. The thought of being close to the woman that holds her heart makes Arizona's heart beat quicken and she looks longingly at the woman before her. She traces the beautiful face before her slowly stopping at luscious lips that she would do anything to kiss once again.

And then it hits her: she no longer has the permission to kiss the woman in front of her whenever she wants. Reality comes rushing back to hit the blonde like a ton of bricks; her heart constricts painfully in her chest as the memories surge through her mind. Callie is no longer hers. And she is no longer Callie's. She can feel her eyes sting with tears and pain take over her mind at how true the statement is of her; Callie is no longer the last woman that she had kissed or touched intimately and it kills her.

Callie seeing the shift in the blonde's demeanor grows confused. She could have sworn that she saw the love that she knew she was showing in her eyes shining back to her from Arizona's, but now she feels herself begin to question it. Maybe she had wanted to see it so badly she forced her imagination into believing that it was there. She can feel her heart start to pound in her chest realizing that she may have just made a fool of herself. Eyes sting with tears as she thinks about the lack of love in those beautiful blue eyes; it hurts and she can not take it.

The last of her hope is killed when the blonde looks to the side quickly no longer making eye contact with her and it is the icing on the cake for the Latina. Her throat constricts as she feels herself wanting to sob; she clenches her hands willing the tears not to come as her own heart breaks in her chest.

There is silence between the two as they each battle with their feelings, both not knowing what to say to the other so not saying anything at all. Callie opens her mouth as if to say something, but what is there to say in a situation like this? Her mouth quickly snaps shut and the deafening silence continues around them.

The silence is immediately interrupted by the sound of the door getting thrown open revealing a distraught looking Jackson Avery looking into the room at the woman on the bed, before adopting a slightly sheepish look noticing she is not alone. But the look is quickly gone as he sees the hurt in his friend's eyes and anger and concern take the forefront of his mind. He rushes forward to Callie's side. "Cal, are you okay? I heard what happened and I had to make sure you were okay?"

Callie just nods lightly, "Yea I'm fine just a little sore." She tries to smile, but it drops at the serious looks she gets shot by the two doctors in the room.

"I can't believe this happened! Have you taken anything for the pain?" Jackson asks not letting the woman answer and turns to the blonde in the room, "Have you given her anything?"

Arizona does not answer with words just shakes her head in the negative which just does not sit well with Jackson as he looks back at his friend lying in a hospital bed. He still finds her so beautiful even with her hair in slight disarray and still can not see why anyone would ever leave her. You give anything for women like this.

He turns back to the blonde angered at the punk who would ever raise his hand to a female and looks at the blonde who stands uncomfortably shifting from foot to foot near the door. "I thought you were supposed to be monitoring the visitation. Where were you?"

Arizona looks directly into the other man's eyes her own narrowing at the slight accusatory tone that he adopted as he asked where she was; her jaw sets. She already feels responsible for letting the woman she loves get hurt on her floor she does not need someone else pointing it out and blaming her too. "_I_ was trying to save a little boys life who coded; a little boy whose parents were uncontrollable with grief for almost losing their life. I am _sorry_ I couldn't exactly get away from that."

"You could've left an intern to look after her. Now look," he pointed to the woman in the bed who sat there stunned at the two. "Callie is hurt and the patient is lucky that Callie got there or she might not have made it." He turns his back on the woman clearly done with the conversation which only angers the surgeon.

"Hey this is not my fault! It's the kid who did this not mine okay." Seeing that Jackson was not turning around effectively blocking her out her fist clenched at her sides as her jaw set, "I know…"

Her words were cut off by the Latina who sat in the bed as a spectator as the two slung words at each other. "Arizona is right; this is no ones fault but the little weasel that did it. And now Molly is hurt again and nothing is going to come of arguing." The two still looked tense so the Latina continues. "Jackson," his eyes quickly shot up from where they were staring down at the floor where he found his feet much more interesting. "Arizona made a decision as a doctor; that little boy was in immediate danger and it was an easy call; anyone would have done the same thing Molly was fine."

Arizona adopted a smug look but still stared angrily at the back of the man's head she felt a clear need to pummel "Arizona," the sound of her voice getting called made her eyes shift to those beautiful brown orbs that she had spent many a times getting lost in. Seeing that she had got the blonde's full attention, Callie continued. "I know that this wasn't your fault and I don't blame you; and I know Jackson doesn't either." The blonde's eyes slightly narrow, but getting an eyebrow raise and challenging look from the Latina the blonde decided it best not to argue. "It's just still fresh and our emotions are all high, but arguing is not going to solve this so lets all just take a deep breath and calm down."

The two each too her advice; Callie adopted a satisfied look on her face before squirming and squeezing her eyes at a sharp pain in her head and shoulder. '_Just great'_ she thought. "How 'bout getting me some of those pain meds now?" she gave a slightly strained smile that had both doctors jump into action.

**[Bleep]**

Callie sat down at a table in the cafeteria with Mark and Jackson already there they smiled their greeting at her. "Hey" she said as she sat.

"Hey Cal." Mark nodded taking a bite of the apple that he had in his hand.

Jackson smile. "Hey Callie, how are you feeling?" he looked at her face that was set in a slight frown.

"I'm fine just bored; I feel fine, but the chief still won't let me do anything. It's not like I got hurt just a bruise and now I can't break bones." She sighed flicking her food on her plate grumpily.

"He's just worried Cal." Mark chimed in.

"Yea I know but it's been two days and I didn't have anything to recover from." She decided on eating the grapes on her plate as the lettuce in her salad looked limp.

"I still can't believe they haven't found that punk; he was in a hospital how does he not get caught?" Jackson's voice showed his ire at the fact that the kid who harmed two women had gotten away.

"Who knows," Callie shrugged thinking about the boy again.

"Cal, are you sure you're okay?" Mark asked looking at his best friend concernedly from across the table, "You look like you haven't slept in days." He looked at his friend noticing the tiredness that she held in her eyes.

Callie cursed herself internally for not covering up how tired she was better as two pairs of eyes turned on her examining her face. In truth she had not been able to sleep for the past few days: every time she closed her eyes she saw those angry eyes looking back at her; she felt helpless in her dreams seeing Molly in pain, but that was not the worst, it was seeing blue eyes looking at her with such fear in them that kept her up at night. Those dreams which featured the blonde got under her skin and a part of her was relieved that she was the one to get to the room before the petite blonde was there dealing with it instead.

"Yea couldn't sleep last night Owen and Cristina." She said as way of explanation the other two donned faces of realization at the words and she was glad that they accepted her half lie; they were their last night and making quite a lot of noise, but they were not what caused her to stay up.

The three fell into lighter conversations of the surgeries that they had taken part of or lack thereof in Callie's case for the remainder of their time together; they promised to hit up Joe's tonight after their shifts.

**[Bleep]**

Callie sighed in relief as she sat in the familiar bar surrounded by the noise of people chatting around her she breathed in the scent of alcohol happy to have ended her day of paper work and incompetent interns. She smiles as Joe walks up and orders a beer to start her night off with as she waited for her two friends to come.

After her second beer, getting impatient, she decides to order something stronger and soon a rum and coke sits in front of her. The bitter sweet taste hits her taste buds and for a moment she is in heaven as warm covers her insides. Halfway through her drink she hears the stool next to her scrap as someone soon sits in it she smiles knowing that finally her at least one of her friends have made it.

As she turns around she catches a glimpse of messy brown hair and hard, angry light brown eyes that looked just like Molly's. She flinched at the sight fear coursing through her veins at the sight and she could feel the panic begin to set in feeling utterly shocked and trapped.

Arizona watching the other woman from across the room felt a jolt of jealousy that she tried to suppress at the sight of a tall lean man sit next to the Latina his intentions were quite clear with the way he leaned over to the dark haired beauty. She swallowed trying to force her feelings down, but as soon as she saw the panic and fear cross the dark beauty's face she was up making her way to the frightened woman.

Callie was frozen in shock; her memories from her dreams pummeling her brain as the face beside her sneered at her. Her heart pounded in her chest and her hands began to shack. It felt like hours as she sat there frighten, but were only a few short seconds and the blonde was there.

"Calliope, are you alright?" the blonde questioned lightly as she laid a hand on the other woman's shoulder trying to gain her attention.

The contact caused the Latina to nearly jump out of her chair in shock and she turned to see who the hand belonged to and seen beautiful blonde hair and blue eyes next to her. Her eyes teared up at the sight as her mind once again swirled with the memories of her horrendous nightmare of the blonde being hurt. Suddenly remembering the threat that the boy next to her posed, she jumped up and towards the blonde causing said blonde to stumble back slightly.

Callie turned back to the angered boy prepared to defend the blonde woman, unwilling to ever witness those panicked blue eyes again, but as she turned around she was met with a pair of dark questioning eyes looking back at her in confusion. Momentarily confused she looked to around her realizing she was safely in Joe's bar surrounded by her colleges and friends, many of whom were watching the scene with confused interest. Finally she turned back to those concerned blue eyes and felt her mind swim.

She felt on display and she did not like it and slightly fidgeted in her place as her eyes darted around the room before the sound of the door caused her eyes to focus on it. Jackson walked in he smiled seeing the Latina looking at him, but soon adopted a confused look at the glossy sheen she held in her eyes he looked around and noticed that most eyes were on the Latina as she stood there Arizona standing closer a look of concern on her own face.

He moved closer to the duo. "um hey?" he questioned as he looked awkwardly at the two sets of eyes that were on him: one pair pleading while the other still confused.

Seeing Jackson gave relief to Callie as he mind focused away from the nightmarish images taking host in her mind and she could focus on a friend who did not see her freak out and she was grateful. Callie gave a nod to the man before her eyes once again turned back to the blonde who still held a concerned yet slightly curious look on her face.

"Callie, are you okay?" the woman asked lightly almost too afraid that speaking too loudly would cause that panic to once again appear in those beautiful dark eyes.

Callie nods, "Yea I'm fine." She gives a tight smile that does not reach her eyes, but no one questions her. Her heart is still pounding in her chest and she can feel the tears desperately trying to burst through at the sight of those beautiful blue eyes that she can still imagine in so much pain. Her eyes turn away, pleading to her friend to help her out of the situation.

Arizona feels slightly dejected at the woman's blatant lie, but even more so when she turns to Jackson with pleading eyes. She knows that the dark haired beauty does not want to be anywhere near her and when Jackson turns to her to ask his silent permission she just nods and turns away quickly feeling as her heart feels crushed within her chest.

Jackson watches the blonde walk away shoulders slumped before turning back to his friend ready to help out. "Come on Cal let's go." She smiles thankfully as he walks her out of the bar.

**[Bleep]**

"Want to tell me what that was about?" Jackson finally breaks the silence that the two had been in since leaving Joe's bar as they sit in Callie's living room.

"What are you talking about?" she tries to play it off but they have been sitting in her living room in silence for almost an hour: clearly something was off.

"Don't give me that; I know something happened you can talk to me." He looks at her in her eyes so understandingly and caringly that it breaks her heart. The tears that she had been holding since the bar finally burst out her eyes and she can no longer fight them as sobs shake her body. Her mind replays the image of a hurt Arizona and a loud sob breaks free from her lips. Jackson quickly envelops the crying woman in his arms slowly rocking her back and forth trying to calm her sobbing.

Her tears have seeped through his shirt causing a large wet patch to reach his skin. Callie's tears had finally subsided mere moments ago, but now she lay in his arms breathing evenly as she sleeps emotionally exhausted; he refuses to move not wanting to wake the woman up, but the uncomfortable feeling of wet fabric on his skin is becoming hard to deal with.

A whimper leaves her lips just as he prepared to shift and his whole body froze. Soon that whimper is followed by another as Callie begins to toss in her sleep. A small, "Arizona" can be heard before she again whimpers and tosses. Jackson is not sure if he should wake the woman up or not. He debates for a moment, but another whimper answers it for him. Before he can even try to wake the slumbering woman she shoots up a loud "no" escaping her lips as she frantically searches the room for invisible ghouls that haunted her dreams.

"Cal?" his voice is soft not wanting to frighten the woman any more than she already was and she turns with wide sleep crazed eyes to the person who spoke fearing the worse, but breathing a breath of relief seeing that it is her friend.

"Jackson." It's a barely audible whisper and if he had not have been sitting so close he would not have been able to hear it, but he was sitting close and it brought him joy to hear the name slip from her lips so breathlessly.

"What happened there?" he asked, but she directed her eyes away from his as soon as the question left his lips. "Hey, it can't get better if you don't talk about it."

Callie's eyes met his; she searched his eyes looking into them and only seeing sincerity it gave her a feeling of calm. He was right if she did not talk about it how would she ever work passed it? She could not freak out like that again. Decided that it was okay to tell him she spoke. "I haven't been able to sleep since Molly's brother." He nodded signaling for her to continue. "Every time I do try to sleep I see him, but instead of me he attacks Arizona." Her lip quivers as the image of a frighten and beaten Arizona enters her mind. "I try to stop him but I can't and she looks at me pleading with me to help, but there is nothing I can do as every time I try to get close he intercepts me." She swallows. "But Arizona is strong and does fight back enough to get Molly out of danger and I'm screaming at her to leave to run but then he's on her and her eyes they are so frightened…I try to get to her. I do…and she screams so loud, but still her eyes are on mine…" she closes her eyes trying to control herself. "And then I wake up. That's the furthest I have gotten in my dream."

There is so much fear in her eyes and he gently takes her and hugs her. "But that didn't happen, Cal. She is fine and so are you."

"But he is still out there." She protests.

"It's not going to happen; he's not going to do anything to her."

"How can you know though? He attacked his sister and me already."

"Yes, but he would be stupid to ever come near the hospital again; we all know what to look for."

She thought about it for a moment and nodded feeling only slightly better about it.

"Cal?" he questions softly.

"Hmm?"

"What happened today at the bar?"

At the question Callie tenses before sighing and telling him what had happened. He nods listening to her recollect the story. As she finishes he thinks a moment.

"Maybe you should talk to a therapist about that."

"I don't need a therapist I'm not crazy."

"I didn't say that, but maybe you have like some form of post traumatic stress or something?" he tried to reason with her.

"I don't need to talk to a therapist."

"What if it happened while you were in surgery?" she opened her mouth but then closed it not knowing what to say seeing this he continues, "Just talk about it and see where it goes you don't have to keep going."

She thinks on it for several moments before nodding, 'can't hurt to at least try' she thinks to herself.


End file.
